


We are family

by Seven_Oomen



Series: Oliver and Thea Stark [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Big brother Vision, Big sister FRIDAY, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oliver is a little shit, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Rhodey, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Soul Bond, baby sister JOCASTA, graphic birthing scenes, graphic scenes of a sexual nature, graphic scenes of a violent nature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: It was a like being stabbed in the heart. Oliver’s rejection hurt him more then he thought it would. He tried not to let it show and waved away the concerned looks of his mates. He knew he had screwed up with Tony and to some extend, Oliver as well. But he just wanted to make things right again. Was this his punishment for the mistakes he had made?~Steve, Tony and Bucky try to shape their family together. But the threat of Marcus Carter and Amora still loomes over their head. It's up to the three adults to create a safer world for their forming family.~Sequel to Till the end of the line.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosstail1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstail1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Till the end of the line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105368) by [Seven_Oomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen). 



> Inspired by:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4aYBP7EqFU&list=PLEsm78JSNMvK9rJ9Allar1SXTNppUtNvq&index=24&shuffle=49

**November, 2o18 (Present day)**

**Tony**

Panting, he reached for the gauntlet on his right. Almost, almost…  
He released his breath in relief as his hand closed around the Iron Man gauntlet. He pulled it towards him and slipped it on, the gauntlet automatically refitting itself around his hand, and fired a repulsor beam at his attacker. He heard a satisfying crack as the man hit the wall on his far left. The Omega struggled on his feet and barely managed to contain the groan of pain. Laying a hand on his bulging abdomen. Fuck. Not even a minute old and this pup already had the worst fucking timing on the planet.

“You really wanna do this now?” He hissed at his stomach, falling to his knees as a powerful contraction ripped through him.

“Okay, okay! I get it, you want out.” He moaned softly, he could do this. He could do this. Tony slowly rose to his feet again and waddled to his next cover. If only he could reach the vault on the third floor. He could lock himself in, deliver this impatient little brat and stay out of the line of fire. The pup was just like its father…

He peeked around the corner and quickly ducked back into cover. Those damn bastards had barricaded the elevator. A feeling of water rushing down his legs had him looking down at the pool between his legs. Shit.

He wasn’t going to make it…

*

**Six months prior**

**Tony**

_“Guess I’m with you two till the end of the line.”_

Somehow those very words had brought him here. He still couldn’t believe it himself if he were perfectly honest. He took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror. Was it just him or was he packing on some pounds? Hmm, well it was probably nothing. He was forty eight for Christ sake! Nah, his chances of getting pregnant were incredibly slim. No way in hell that he was that unlucky, he was on birth control and using condoms religiously.

“Da-ad! I can’t find the remote. Where’d you leave it?” Harvey’s voice cut through his thoughts and he fixed his shirt before heading out into the living room.

“It’s right there on the coffee table, Harv.” Steve said as he looked up from one of his artsy magazines. The Alpha was lying on the couch, Oliver sprawled on top him. The fifteen year old had just gone through his first heat and he was still extremely cuddly. Something Steve was glad to provide for his pup.

“You’d think he’d know that by now.” James sauntered in from the kitchen, carrying a heat pack that was wrapped in a towel. The Alpha handed said pack to the teenage Omega and chuckled when the pup curled around it. It was a nice change to see them like this.

He stood in the bedroom doorway and watched as Thea came in with Dugan. The Golden Retriever shook the rain from his coat and practically ran into the kitchen to empty out his food bowl. Predictable as always.

“Hey dad. Hi daddy.” Thea pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek and repeated the process with James before reaching for something in the messenger bag she carried with her.

“Hey Ollie… Look what I got you…”

Oliver tried to paw her out of his way, probably because his sister was blocking his view of the television. “Thea, I can’t see.”

“Oh, so you don’t want the chocolates?” Thea held up the box she had bought for her twin and waved it in front of him.

The young Omega reached out for it. “Gimme.”

Thea grinned, handed the chocolates to her brother and headed over to Tony, briefly stopping to press a kiss to his cheek. “Morning papa.”

The Omega smiled at his oldest daughter and caressed her cheek before letting her pass. “Good morning, honey.”

Both Steve and James turned their heads up to smile at him, the latter of the two walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, metal arm glinting as the light hit it. “Morning doll face, How’d you sleep?”

He chuckled and leaned back slightly to receive his customary kiss. “Hmm, just fine until my personal heaters went missing.”

“Sorry, sweetheart. Fatherly duty called early today and we didn’t want to wake you.”

“Hmmm, well next time do. I can’t have you two do all the work, the Omega in me will go crazy.” He pressed another kiss to James’s lips and slipped out of the assassin’s arms.

“So how’s my little Olive tree doing?” He gently pressed his hand against his sons forehead. “Still a little warm…”

“I hate this…” The young Omega complained, clearly miserable in his current predicament.

The older Omega sighed and pressed a soft kiss into Ollie’s hair. “I know buddy. It’s gonna be over soon.”

Steve ran a hand through Oliver’s hair before looking up at Tony. “I’m keeping my eyes on him.”

“You better, Capsicle.” Tony pressed a kiss to the Alpha’s lips. “Good morning, Steve.”

“Good morning to you too.” Steve chuckled, “Are Yalina and Laura up already?”

He looked over his shoulder at James who shook his head. “They should be up any minute.”

Not a minute later both girls slowly padded into the room, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. They walked straight to the TV and joined Harvey on the other couch, mumbling a barely audible “Good morning” as they walked past their parents.

Tony merely chuckled at their behavior and surveyed his little family for a moment. A warm feeling coursed through him and a soft smile worked its way on his features. His family…

A wet hairy monster walked past him, causing him to let out a rather undignified yelp. “Dammit Dugan.”  
The Golden Retriever just wagged his tail and gave Tony his best goofy dog look. He wasn’t kidding anyone with his complaining. He loved that damn dog just as much as he loved his mechanical and biological kids. Even despite the wet fur and the dog drool.

James came up behind him and shooed the dog back onto the dog bed in the corner of the sitting area. The Alpha sat down in his chair and carefully pulled Tony onto his lap. “Your not foolin’ no one, Bambi.”

“Guess not.” He leaned back against the warmth that was James and closed his eyes for one moment. He never thought he would ever get this lucky, but here he was. He finally had that family he always dreamed about…

*

**Two years prior to present day,**

**October, 2016**

**Tony**

The plane shook with a bout of turbulence, startling him out of his sleep. He heard the faint cries of a pup and blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. Another rumble had him on his feet in a flash. “FRIDAY, status!”

“There’s moderate turbulence that’s taken hold of the plane. The pilots are more than capable to handle it. But it’s going to be a bumpy ride.”

He breathed in deeply and slowly released it. “That’s it?”

“That seems to be it, Boss.”

Tony looked around to take in the status of his pups and the two Alphas. Laura was huddled in on herself, hiding herself in her seat while tears ran down her face. Steve had sat down next to her, trying to comfort the pup as best he could.

“Shhh, it’s okay honey. It’s just turbulence, it’s nothing bad.” The Alpha carefully brushed her hair out of her face and wrapped an arm around the pup.

“Jamie, I’m scared.” That was Yalina, the little pup had crawled onto James’s lap and was holding on to him for dear life. Though by the looks of it, the Alpha had no idea on how to comfort her. He was trying though, trying very hard.

“Hey sweetie, why don’t you try to close your eyes for a bit?” He grabbed a blanket from the overhead bin and kneeled down next to James and Yalina, draping the blanket over them.

Yalina nodded, burying her face against James’s metal shoulder. “I’ll try.”

“Alright.” Tony muttered, moving on to find Harvey, Thea and Oliver curled up together. He made sure they were nicely tucked in before curling up beside them. He was exhausted, just so extremely exhausted by everything.

*

“Thea, stop kicking me.” Oliver grumbled at his twin as he attempted to turn around to get some more sleep in. It was kinda cute to see the twins curled up like this, the Omega could watch it all day long. Unfortunately they had touched down on the tarmac about ten minutes ago. They needed to get a move on.

“Wakey, wakey, kiddos. We’re back in the States.” Tony gently shook Thea’s shoulder and carefully pulled Harvey out of the puppy pile the three had going on.

“Come on buddy, go put your shoes on.” He pressed a kiss into the little Alpha’s hair and started packing the various backpacks of his children.

His brood was sluggish and clearly still tired from the flight, but they did as told. And soon enough they were all packed up and ready to go.

“Here, let me help you with that.” Steve reached out for Oliver’s pack, but the young Omega pretty much ripped it from the Alpha’s hands.

Oliver glared at his sire. “I don’t need your help…”

What the hell was going on with that kid, he certainly hadn’t raised him that way. But before he could scold the boy, Steve had already waved it away.

“Oh, right. Let me know when you do.” He sighed and turned to Tony. “Don’t worry about it.”

But he could see it in Steve’s eyes. Oliver’s behavior hurt the Alpha, so much more than he was letting on. James had come up behind Steve and laid a hand on his shoulder, kissing the other Alpha on the cheek before nuzzling it. A faint “He’ll come around.” Could be heard if he listened close enough.

He wasn’t too sure about that to be honest…

*

**Steve**

It was a like being stabbed in the heart. Oliver’s rejection hurt him more then he thought it would. He tried not to let it show and waved away the concerned looks of his mates. He knew he had screwed up with Tony and to some extend, Oliver as well. But he just wanted to make things right again. Was this his punishment for the mistakes he had made?

He sighed and cast his gaze down, letting his tears run over his cheeks. He was a failure of a father, Oliver was right to avoid him. He sunk down to his knees.

“Please don’t cry.” A little voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Laura standing front of him. Watching him with those large green eyes of hers. Her blonde hair was a little disheveled and a few knots were visible, but nothing that a good brushing wouldn’t fix.

“You can carry my bag if you want to.”

He chuckled and smiled at those words, but was unable to fight down his sobs. The little girl stared at him for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

The sobs flowed freely as stress and frustration burst out of him. He slowly wrapped his arms around the six year old pup and just held her for a minute as he cried into her shoulder. He felt her pet his hair while repeating that everything was going to be okay. He could even borrow her Captain America bear if he wanted to.

It was adorable. So much more than he deserved. Tony’s whole family was more than he deserved.

“That’s okay, sweetie. I’m gonna be fine.” He swallowed back his tears and slowly stood up, lifting Laura into his arms. “Let’s just go to your home.”

*

**Bucky**

Watching Steve break down after Oliver’s rejection was incredibly hard. He couldn’t help but look at Thea as his mate sobbed. Thankfully the young Alpha seemed to like him enough, he’d probably be in the same state as Steve if she didn’t.

Tony slowly approached Steve and gently squeezed his shoulder once the Alpha was back on his feet. Giving him a tiny smile before guiding Harvey and Yalina off the plane. Judging by the look in the Omega’s eyes, Oliver was going to get a stern talking to once they arrived at Tony’s house.

The second Steve and James stepped onto the stairs ten guns were raised on them. He froze, feeling the soldier rise to the surface as one thought repeated like a mantra in his head. _Protect my mates and pups._

He barely registered Tony’s hands on his cheeks until the Omega forced him to look into his eyes. Gray eyes met brown ones. “James, James look at me, we’re alright. Stay calm, follow me. We’re going to be fine.”

The soldier nodded but didn’t take his eyes off the men that threatened his family. One wrong move and he’d kill every single one of these threats.

*

**Tony**

Thanks to Everett Ross’s man the car ride home had been incredibly tense and he was more than grateful when they finally arrived at the Avengers tower. He helped the youngest of his children to settle in first before heading over to Oliver and Thea’s room.

“Thea, could you please go keep an eye on the two Alphas in our living room, please?”

One look at his daughter told her enough and she took her leave without protest. He turned his attention to his oldest pup. He raised an eyebrow at the way Oliver was sitting at his desk, with his feet propped up on the desk itself. “Mind if I sit down?”

The pup sat up and took his feet of the desk. “Be my guest.”

Tony sighed and sat down in an office chair opposite his son. “What’s going on, Ollie?”

“Nothing…” Oliver averted his eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, something’s going on. And you know I’ll find out regardless.”

The younger Omega seemed to consider it for a moment. “I know what they did to you.”

Shit. He never meant for him to find out. That was something between him and the Alphas he was currently keeping an eye on. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed deeply. “What you need to understand…”

“No!” Oliver stood up and glared at him, “I don’t need to understand anything. They beat the crap out of you and left you to die. And you don’t give a damn! You just spread your legs and take it and pretend everything’s fine!”

He must have heard that wrong. Surely Oliver hadn’t just implied… Jesus was that really what his own pup thought of him? The Omega just couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

That was enough. As much as he loved his son, Oliver had crossed a line and he’d let him know. “That’s enough!” Tony snapped, getting up from his chair. “You, young man, are gonna stay in your room and think about what you just said. I will not tolerate such disrespect under my roof.”

The teenager glared and crossed his arms, averting his gaze to glare at the floor. “Fine.”

“Fine.” Tony snapped back, taking a moment to close his eyes and count to ten. “Don’t come out until you’re ready to apologize.”

He didn’t wait for an answer and left the room. The Omega couldn’t deal with this bullshit right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of the sequel!  
> This work is dedicated to Mosstail1 who has been my most faithful reader since day one of Till the end of the line.
> 
> As always let me know what you guys think of the story so far, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> ~ Comments are inspiration fuel to me <3


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family deals with the aftermath of Till the end of the line and Civil War.

**October, 2016**

**Oliver**

Regret. That was the main emotion that he identified in that moment. He should never have said those words and he knew it. The young Omega didn’t actually think his papa was like that. It just slipped out. He sat down on his bed and rested his chin on his knees. Just staring off into the distance while he mulled over his words. He didn’t regret his behavior towards Steve. Considering what the man had done to his papa he deserved a whole lot worse.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Thea and Yalina enter the room. “Ollie? Are you okay?”

His youngest sister crawled onto the bed next to him and cuddled against his side. He lowered his legs and wrapped his arms around her. Lina hugged him and buried her face into his shoulder to breathe in his scent. “I’m okay, Lina. Don’t worry about me.”

“Papa seemed really sad, I think he was crying when he fled into his bedroom.” Thea sat down on the office chair and crossed her arms. “What did you do?”

“You weren’t mean to him, were you?” Yalina looked up at him with wide eyes. The guilt dropped into his stomach and he honestly felt like a little piece of shit. He didn’t mean to make Papa cry.

“I- I didn’t mean to.” He whispered, blinking rapidly to try and stop the tears from falling. But it was a lost cause, he openly cried in front of his sisters and let out a short sob. “I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

Thea gently laid her hand on his wrist. “What did you do, Ollie? If you tell us we can help you.”

“I- I promised Uncle Rhodey I wouldn’t say anything.” He didn’t want to break his promise to his godfather. But didn’t his sisters deserve to know the truth as well? Would Yalina understand what all of this even meant?

“Wouldn’t say what?” Thea frowned, “Oliver Edwin Virgil James Stark, you better start talking right now!”

He took a quick glance at Yalina, but figured she had a right to know too. “The reason why Papa, who’s freaking Iron Man, couldn’t fight off Ross’s men? It’s because Steve and James beat him up first and left him to die in Siberia.”

Thea looked at him as if he’d grown another head. And even Yalina looked rather skeptical.

His twin sighed. “What? That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. And I heard Rebecca Black’s Friday.”

“It’s true!”

“Are you sure that’s what Uncle Rhodey said, Ollie?” Yalina asked.

“Yeah, that’s what he said and I believe him.”

“I’m gonna ask James.” Yalina hopped off the bed and ran out the door before he could stop her.

“Shit.”

Thea just gave him on of her deadpanned looks. “What do you think was gonna happen, genius? Come on, let’s fix this mess before anyone else has a freak out.”

*

**Tony**

He left the room without another word, struggling to keep his emotions contained. Fucking hell what the fuck was wrong with him. It must’ve been all the pent up emotion and stress of the last few weeks. He had to keep it together, he couldn’t break down. He paid no attention to the pups or the Alphas in the living room and walked straight to his bedroom, keeping his mask in check until he was standing in front of his closet door. His own reflection was what set him off in the end.

The first sob escaped him by accident, his walls slowly crumbling down until he dropped down to the floor and just let go. Everything that had happened in the last two weeks came rushing back to him. His abduction, Ross’s torture…

Flashes of bats against his legs, of being pushed underwater, not being able to breathe. Ahmed’s face just before Rumlow pushed Tony down to the ground and forced himself in. The torturous pain of Rumlow’s cock hitting his cervix, battering it over and over. And finally the feeling of cum mixed with blood dripping out of him.

He was dirty, he looked down at his hands and tried to rub the blood and dirt off it. It wasn’t coming off no matter how hard he rubbed. His sobs developed into cries of pain as he finally broke down. Maybe he was a whore.. A dirty little whore who just spread his legs for any Alpha that came along. Maybe Oliver was right…

*

**Bucky**

“What are you drawing, sweetheart?” He leaned forward in his seat as he watched the youngest Stark child draw with her crayons.

Laura looked at him over her shoulder and grinned. “I’m drawing papa’s armor. See? That’s the red and that’s the gold.”

The little pup proudly showed off her creation, pointing out the various parts of the Iron Man armor. It was actually quite impressive for someone her age. Steve seemed to share that opinion for he was looking at the drawing with great interest.

“And what’s that? Right in the middle?” Steve pointed to a blue circle in the middle of the armor.

“That’s the Arc Reactor. It used to be in papa’s chest, but he had it taken out by doctors. It powers the armor.”

He frowned at her explanation and looked up at the other Alpha. Steve nodded, smiling slightly. “You know the story of how Tony ended up with a car battery in chest?”

James nodded. Tony had told them that while he was recovering from his abduction. Yinsen had been the Alpha to save the Omega’s life.

“Well, while in the cave Tony upgraded it to the Arc Reactor and made his first Iron Man armor. The shrapnel was removed a few years ago, when Tony perfected EXTREMIS so he would survive the surgery.”

“Yeah, that was just after papa adopted Harvey and me. I don’t really remember much, cause I was three, but Thea reminds me every once in a while.” Laura explained.

He smiled at that. “Really? She do that often?”  
James couldn’t help but feel pride at both pups. Proud of Thea for looking out for her siblings, proud of Laura for absorbing all the information around her and just going with the flow.

“Sometimes.”

The three of them looked up when Tony stormed out of the twins’ room and rushed past them to disappear into another room. The Alphas shared a quick look before jumping up from their seats.

“Tony?”

He tried the door handle, sighing in frustration when the lock jiggled but didn’t budge. Of course Tony had locked it behind him. Why couldn’t things ever be simple with them? He knocked on the door, startling when a buzzing sound went off and a voice spoke from the ceiling.

“You are not authorized to access this room.” Whatever it was, it sounded female.

“What the-?” He automatically reached for the knife at his belt.

A small hand took hold of his and he looked down to see Harvey next to him. “It’s okay, It’s just JOCASTA. She runs the house now.”

“What?” The voice in the ceiling ran the house? That just didn’t make sense. It had to be one of Tony’s inventions…

“It’s artificial intelligence, Buck. It’s a computer.” Steve clarified.

That made more sense. So the voice was a computer and not actually someone alive. Okay. So he could reason with it and it would understand him. “JOCASTA?”

“Yes mister Barnes?”

“Tony, is he alright?” He felt a gnawing worry settle in his stomach.

“Master Stark seems to be in emotional distress.”

He blinked a few times and frowned up at the ceiling. “Then why the hell ain’t you letting me in!”

“You are not authorized to access this room.”

Fuck this shit. He was ready to rip the bloody computer out of the ceiling and break into the room himself.

“Easy Buck, wrecking the AI isn’t gonna help us.” Steve laid a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from doing something he was surely going to regret.

Tony sure as hell wouldn’t appreciate it if he suddenly started to rip things apart in his house. Or well, tower.

Harvey chuckled. “Jo’s not fully developed yet, that’s why she can’t let you in.”

“Is it true?!”

The three of them turned around to face Yalina. The little girl had come bursting out of the twins’ room and looked quite distraught about something. He shared a quick look at Steve but the other Alpha looked just as confused as Bucky himself.

“Is what true?” Steve asked.

“Did you really beat up papa and left him to die?”

Shit.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why?

What the hell were they gonna tell these kids… they were too young to really understand the truth. Well, maybe Harvey had the capability to reason out the finer nuances of what happened. But Yalina and Laura? They saw things in black and white, bad or good. They were too young and somehow they found out. Wait… how did they find out?

Steve sighed and slowly gestured for everyone to calm down. “What you need to understand about that-”

“So It’s true?” Harvey looked at him with such a crestfallen look that he just wanted to hug the pup. But when he reached out, the pup backed away. This wasn’t good. Everything they’d build up so far was falling apart.

Thea and Oliver came rushing into the room, halting when they saw the distraught state of their younger siblings.

“Well, you’ve done it now genius.” Thea snapped.

Oliver looked at his sister with wide eyes, as if he couldn’t believe the anger and disappointment he saw there. He didn’t blame the poor pup for lashing out, even though he probably should. But he just couldn’t, not when the boy so obviously needed someone to support him. “I didn’t mean to-”

“I believe it would be wise if you all took a moment to calm your emotions.”

He jumped at the sudden voice to his right. Pulling his knife in one fluent motion due to years of training as The Winter Soldier. He could’ve killed the new threat if it had been a man, but as it turned out it was the pink, purple android Steve had called Vision. The android was a friend, that much he had gathered from the other Alpha once the civil war between the Avengers had been over. He was not to be harmed.

So he slowly sheathed the knife back into his belt and straightened out of his attack stance. Though the android didn’t seem to be threatened by his posturing in the slightest.

“Mister Stark requires both your presences, Captain Rogers, mister Barnes. I suggest you see to him immediately. I will handle my siblings in your absence.”

His gaze wandered over the pups for a brief moment. Would they be alright if he left them here.. He wasn’t sure how much he trusted the android, although he doubted Vision would actually hurt Tony’s pups in any way. It still didn’t feel right to just leave them.

*

**Tony**

He didn’t register the Alphas coming into the room, not at first. He simply stared ahead and tried to calm his treacherous mind. Weak. Filthy. Worthless. He felt like he was all of those things and more.

The Omega startled when a hand was laid on his arm and bright gray eyes focused on his own. “Tony?”  
He let out a soft sob and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck without second thought, just seeking comfort in James’s presence. He faintly felt Steve sit down beside him and pull him into his lap, just holding him while James stroked his hair and whispered soothing words into his ear. Was this what it was like to have partners? If so, he got why Happy had gotten it on with that little Alpha from R&D. It felt good to be cared for like this.

He was curious about one little detail though.. “How’d you get in?”

“Vision overrode JOCASTA after he sensed your distress, he let us in and he’s talking to the pups.” Steve explained.

“Why’s he-?

James sighed. “Because Oliver told the others what happened in Siberia. They were quite upset before Vision interfered, before things got further out of hand. We got a lot of explaining to do.”

“I feel dirty.” He muttered softly as he stared down at his hands. The blood and dirt was gone, it had just been a figment of his breaking mind. But a part of him couldn’t shake the image off. He needed it to be gone.

“We can run a bath-”

“NO!” He startled and tried to pull away from the Alphas. He couldn’t, the water, the memories. He just couldn’t.

“Shhh, easy Tony. It’s okay, there won’t be a bath. Maybe a shower?” Steve rubbed little circles on his back and just held him to his chest. The soft rhythmic beating of the Alphas heart had a soothing effect on the Omega. It lulled him into a peaceful limbo, where he wasn’t asleep but he wasn’t awake either. He nodded and allowed Steve to carry him into the adjoining bathroom.

He faintly heard James turn on the shower and somewhat registered Steve stripping him down to his boxers. Tony instinctively covered up the scarring on his sternum and stretch lines on his abdomen. Thankfully neither Alpha tried to uncover them. He looked up to see Steve strip to his boxers and t-shirt and somewhat registered James doing the same. That was just unfair…

“’S not fair. Lose the shirt.” He grumbled.

The Alphas paused as they were unsure on whether or not Tony was making a conscious decision. But they eventually complied. James and Steve were so different. James was leaner, more agilely build with well formed and strong muscles. And dear god those abs…

Steve on the other hand was broad, absolutely massive pectorals with large muscular arms and abs you could use as a laundry board. What the hell was in that serum? It certainly made his own body seem small and weak in comparison. It seriously made him wonder how they were ever designed for each other in the first place.

He let his gaze wander over Cap’s form, eyes lingering on the soul mark on his right shoulder. He reached out and traced it with his fingers, smiling at the rush of warmth that cruised through him. Somehow, somewhere, someone had decided that the three of them fitted together perfectly. What a load of bull. How could someone like him ever fit with the two of them? Look at them, they were perfect.

He turned his attention on James as Steve carried him into the shower, and sat down in it with Tony in his lap. His left shoulder was completely made out of metal but if you looked close enough you could still see the Alphas soul mark underneath all the scarring. Not perfect, but not broken either. The other Alpha joined him and Steve on the ground and just laid his head on Tony’s shoulder.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been underneath the shower, he barely registered it when James turned off the shower and Steve dried him off. The last thing he really remembered was being laid in his bed surrounded by warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an incredibly difficult chapter to write. I just didn't know how to take it any further without going into a downwards spiral. I briefly considered to put in smut from the 2018 timeline, but decided against it as it just didn't seem to fit. I'm saving it for a later time.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be lighter as we make a bit of a time jump and start exploring the growing relationship between the three adults. Also, dates. A lot of dates and general cuteness. Because I myself need it at this point XD.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless and I hope you guys will stick with me through this one. I know it's not the best, but it'll get better.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below in the comments, even if you didn't like it I would still like to hear from you.
> 
> ~ Comments fuel me <3


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smutty time and a birth as we briefly return to 2018.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, I was experiencing a writer's block as my depression hit an all time low. Thankfully I'm doing a bit better now, but I needed a bit of a break with this story. So I decided to adapt a smutty one shot I wrote, and add the birth of the latest Stark pup in a separate scene. I hope you'll like it.

**February 14th, 2018**

**Bucky**

“Ollie!” A high pitched scream teared through the air. “I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

Bucky grumbled in his sleep and wrapped his arms around the waist of the person next to him. He buried his nose in the Omega’s dark hair and inhaled the scent that was so inherently Tony.

“Your daughter” Tony mumbled to Bucky as he nudged Steve’s calf with a foot, “And your son are awake.”

“Just let Rhodey handle it.” Steve mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Rhodey’s not gonna like it.” Tony answered, a small yawn escaped the Omega as he cuddled closer to both of his Alphas. And Bucky was more than happy to oblige.

He rather enjoyed their little cuddle piles in the morning, it made him feel safe, loved and wanted. He hadn’t experienced that in years. The only thing he enjoyed more where the cuddle piles with their pups. In just a short year, he had become a father, a lover, a family man. And there was nothing on this planet that he enjoyed more. He loved the days when Ollie would come to him, disposition silent and brooding as he cuddled into Bucky’s side. One hand usually rested on Bucky’s metal arm. On those days the Alpha would wrap an arm around the young Omega and just hold him until Oliver was ready to talk.

There were days when his strong, brave Thea broke down. Usually it involved Oliver being bullied. It killed him to see his little Alpha in distress over her brother’s pain. But sometimes those days just couldn’t be avoided. He tended to be there for her whenever he could. He reassured Thea, as an Alpha parent should.

And then there were the little ones, Harvey, Yalina and Laura. He’d never even suspected that he could ever love children that weren’t biologically his or Steve’s. But by Thor was he wrong about that. They were his, nobody could convince him otherwise. Those pups were his just as much as Thea was his and Oliver was Steve’s. And he loved them with every fiber of his being. The fact that all three of them loved to cuddle was just one really big bonus.

“Rhodey’s their godfather, he’ll manage.” Steve grumbled at last, the larger Alpha pulled Tony closer and rested his hand on Bucky’s ass.

Bucky growled when the other Alpha squeezed his ass. If Steve was starting something he’d be better be ready to finish it. Bucky was close to his next rut and if either of his mates got him going now he may not be able to stop. A hand slowly trailed down his chest and wormed itself into his boxers. His breath hitched as fingers closed around the length of his cock and slowly stroked him. Holy fuck what a way to wake up…

“Like that, don’t ya?” Tony’s voice was still heavy with sleep, though there was a hint of lust in it as well. Fuck the Omega was gorgeous like this, with ruffled hair and sleepy eyes. His lips plump and very kissable. He briefly wondered how those lips would look as they wrapped around his cock. The image alone nearly got him off.

“Fuck yeah.” Buck let out a breathless whisper. He ran his metal hand over Tony’s hips and slipped it under his boxers to slide them off entirely. He carefully squeezed those perfect round lobes, earning a soft moan and a hitched breath from the Omega.

He heard Steve growl and looked up to see the other Alpha rub his cock in the cleft of Tony’s ass. Holy fuck that looked hot. Buck couldn’t help but let out a soft whine, fucking himself into Tony’s hand. Mesmerized by the display before him. “Fuck…”

“Shit, Buck. I can smell the rut on you.” Steve groaned out, continuing to fuck himself against Tony’s ass, but taking care as to not accidentally slip into Tony.

There was a clear rule between the three partners. Either they all got off or nobody did but more importantly, there was no anally penetrating Tony without a condom. And no knotting without a knotting condom, who’d been designed for such a purpose. The Omega was very adamant on that rule. He’d already bore three children and had little desire to have another one. That very desire had been filled by adopting Dugan, the dog, about a year earlier.

Bucky whined, his mind slowly hazing over as his rut settled into his system. He needed to mate, that was the one thing that echoed in his mind. Mate, fuck. Get his Omega full of his cum to create a little pup of their own.

Steve’s breathing picked up a bit as the Alpha leaned forward and pulled Tony flush against him, trapping the Alpha’s cock between their bodies. “What do you think, Tones? Want me to eat you out while Buck fucks your mouth?”

Tony nodded, eyes lidded with pleasure as he looked up at Steve. His fellow Alpha bend down and captured the Omega’s lips in a heated kiss. Growling playfully as they fought for dominance.

Bucky moaned, feeling his cock throb at the sight of his mates kissing. He reached out and gently grabbed a hold of Steve’s hair, pulling him away from Tony. He quickly leaned over and clashed his lips with the other Alpha’s fighting for that shred of dominance between them. He could faintly hear Tony’s moans underneath them but he ignored the Omega for now. Instead focusing on making his Alpha mate submit. He growled low in his throat and bit Steve’s bottom lip.

The other Alpha hissed at the slight pain, sensing that Bucky’s rut was taking over rapidly he submitted by baring his neck. Buck didn’t hesitate on that invite and renewed the mating mark in the nape of Steve’s neck with a growl. The sweet scent of Omega pheromones hit his senses and he looked down to find Tony writhing between them.

“Not that I didn’t find that ridiculously hot, but, Omega here who needs attention.”

Steve chuckled and looked at him rather mischievously. “You heard the man, Buck. He thinks we’re neglecting him.”

“Can’t have that.” Bucky drawled, grinning down at their little Omega. “On your hands and knees, doll.”

“Oh goodie, lucky me.” Tony crawled on his hands and knees, looking up at Bucky through his lashes.

Holy fuck. His mind short circuited for a moment, feeling his body flush with the heat of his rut. He shook with the effort of containing himself. What he really wanted to do in that moment was to turn Tony around and fuck him senseless. But that would mean breaking well established rules, and that was just a definite no-no. Even with his rut induced mind.

“I think you broke him, sweetheart.” Steve murmured into Tony’s ear while Bucky watched in fascination as Steve’s fingers slowly slid into the Omega’s ass.

“Holy shit, Buck. He’s soaking…” Steve groaned as he pulled his fingers out. The digits were coated in slick. He watched as it dripped down onto the sheets below and followed Steve’s fingers as the other Alpha slowly put his fingers to Bucky’s lips and rubbed the slick on them.

James licked his lips and wrapped them around Steve’s fingers, carefully cleaning the remaining slick off them. Heat burst through him at the taste and his cock twitched in interest. “Fuck…”

“You like that too, don’t you Tony? To see his cock twitch at the mere taste of your slick. You’re so nice and wet for him he could just slide in and fuck you senseless right now.”

Tony let out a needy whine, obviously trying to keep himself somewhat contained. “Cap! How utterly filthy… I love it.”

“And you are talking way to much.” Steve murmured, gently biting into one of the perfect round lobes in front of him, earning a little squeak. “Buck?”

James chuckled and gently tapped his cock against Tony’s cheek and rubbed the head against the Omega’s lips. “Let’s keep that mouth occupied… Suck.” He said, laying it heavily on the “K”.

The Alpha’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered close for a second as those pink lips wrapped around his throbbing member. His mouth opened slightly as a soft moan escaped him.

“See that, Tony? See what you do to him?” Steve carefully slid two of his fingers deeper into the Omega, all the way up to the knuckle “Wanna hear him beg, sweetheart?”

Buck’s eyes flew open as Tony relaxed his throat and swallowed him down without losing a single beat. Where the hell had he learned that?! On second thought he didn’t want to know that…

He looked down at the Omega with wide eyes, that little shit was smirking up at him too. A little whine escaped him when Steve pulled the Omega back to let him speak.

“Hell yeah, I wanna hear him beg.” Tony grinned, squeaking as Steve slid in another finger and started fucking the Omega with them.

And Steve, that goddamn little fucker, he just smiled that particularly cheeky smile at Bucky. Anyone that claimed that the blond was an innocent little virgin who needed to be preserved was a goddamn fool. Steve was, and always had been a freak in the sheets with a thirst for control.

A real dominator, but a fair and kind one. Yes, Steve liked to have absolute control, but he wasn’t abusive or unreasonable. He kept to safe words and paid attention to his subs, made sure their needs and desires were fulfilled. And if Bucky was going through a rut? He’d relinquish that iron like control every once in a while.

“Tell me what you wanna do to him, sweetheart.” Steve smirked at James as he slid his fingers back into Tony in an upwards angle. The Omega moaned filthily and buried his face in Bucky’s crotch.

“I wanna cuff his hands to the headboard and ride him until he knots me, and I want to watch you paint his face with your cum.”

Steve’s eyes darkened a shade or two as the Alpha slowly pulled his fingers out of the Omega and leaned over Tony, kissing the Omega on the shoulder. “Hmm, that does sound like a good plan. Buck?”

Steve didn’t really wait for an answer as he buried his face in Tony’s ass and started eating him out, causing the Omega to moan and gasp. The vibrations to those moans were straight to James’s cock, combined with his rut it took him a few moments to come up with a coherent answer.

“YES!” Fucking hell what were they waiting for? He needed to get on with it already.

“Gotta beg for it, Buck.” Steve pulled away with a filthy slurping sound and looked up at James, slick dripping off his chin. The blond Alpha gently guided Tony’s head to Bucky’s cock and waited for the Omega to catch on before returning to eating Tony out.

That fucking little minx…

The brunette growled and carefully fucked Tony’s mouth, groaning as the Omega opened up his throat just a little more. Jesus Christ these two were gonna be the death of him.

“Please.” He moaned softly, “Fuck, please Steve.”

“’S not me you need to beg to.” Steve mumbled, resting his chin on Tony’s ass. James could see the slick running down the Alpha’s lips, causing him to groan at the sight.

“Tony…” Bucky moaned, gently pulling Tony off his cock to make the Omega look up at him. “Please, please, please just fuck me already.”

He needed more. He couldn’t take this goddamn teasing any longer. Lips suddenly captured his own and a body slowly pushed him down onto the bed, bringing his hands up towards the headboard. He hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes, but when he opened them Tony was sitting on his stomach, handcuffing Bucky to the headboard.

“Try to get out of that one, frosty.” The Omega smirked down at him, leaning forward on James’s chest to press a quick kiss to the Alpha’s lips.

“Sweetheart, I can get outta this in a second.” He gently rattled the cuffs chain against the headboard to make his point.

“But you won’t, now will ya Buck?” Steve gave him a rather pointed look, winking mischievously.

The other Alpha reached over to the bedside table and pulled out one of the knotting condoms, the blond made quick work of the wrapper and slipped the condom on Bucky’s cock. Taking extra care to make sure it was on past his forming knot.

“What makes you think I won’t, punk?” James smirked. The Alpha gasped when Tony suddenly lowered himself onto James’s cock. “Holy shit…”

“Tony ain’t gonna let you.” Steve drawled, laying down on the bed next to Bucky. The other Alpha lazily stroked his own cock as he watched Tony ride James’s member.

“Damn straight. That headboard’s made of mahogany, you uncultured dick. You break it, you buy it.” Tony said, grinding his ass down.

The retort died on his tongue as his brain tried to process the pleasure that little move gave him. Jesus, he wouldn’t be able to hold out long if the Omega kept it going like that. He moaned softly and thrusted his hips upward to meet Tony.

Steve captured his lips in a kiss, flicking his thumb over a nipple while he rubbed his erect cock on Bucky’s hip. Another surge of heat coursed through James, causing him to growl and pull at his restraints. Tony sped up his movements, rising all the way up so just the tip of Bucky’s cock was still in him before coming back down hard.

A sharp pain on his bottom lip had him focusing back on Steve’s kisses, feeling the coil in his loins tightening gradually. He pulled back slightly, closed his eyes and surrendered to the waves of pleasure that rolled over him. He rustling next to him and looked up to see Steve kneeling near his face, jerking off to the sight of Tony fucking Bucky senseless.

James’s mouth opened in a silent ‘O’ as his orgasm rolled over him. Steve’s cum splattered against Bucky’s cheek and over his nose. Just as Tony slammed his hips down one last time and leaned back slightly so Bucky’s knot slipped into the Omega. Tying them together for the next half hour. Bucky felt a dull pang against his cock and noticed Tony freezing up mid orgasm. The Omega’s eyes went wide as saucers and a clear look of panic took over.

“Shit.” It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened. The condom broke.

*

**November 22nd, 2018 (present day)**

**Tony**

He gritted his teeth and clutched his contracting abdomen as the contraction hit hard. He slowly breathed in and out, trying to focus on the training he received during that one class he took while pregnant with Oliver and Thea. In, hold, out. In, hold, out. Repeat, sigh deeply, repeat again. Right, that’s it. He could do this.

“Did you find Stark or his kids?” A voice asked, it sounded deep and grumbling. Clearly an Alpha male, though he didn’t dare to peek around the corner to get a look.

“The kids are on the twenty-third floor, but the android and Maximoff are guarding them. They’re beyond our reach. The Alpha’s are currently on floor twenty five, five floors up, but approaching rapidly. Our data estimates they’ll reach us within ten minutes. Stark is somewhere on this floor, but it seems as if he has some sort of signal jammer as we can’t get an accurate read on him.”

“Then sweep the floor and find him…”

Shit. Okay, think. Let’s see what was on this floor. The gym, a kitchen… and the med-bay. That was going to be his best shot, even though it was a relatively open area. But if he could get FRIDAY to put it on lock down, he might just have a shot at delivering this baby safely.

He took a deep breath and waddled back towards the kitchen, not paying attention to the man still laying on the floor. “FRIDAY girl, gimme a status.”

“Vision and Wanda are holding the twenty third floor, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are now on the twenty second floor and rapidly approaching. We have hostiles on all floors, but the Avengers have been deployed. They should be here within thirty minutes.”

Tony nodded, grimacing as another contraction hit. “Alert Steve and James, send the following encrypted message to Steve’s watch and Jim’s wrist. I’m on the twentieth floor, heading to the med-bay. Water broke, baby’s coming. Get your asses over here, take the stairs on the west side.”

He made his way through the gym, barricading the door behind him with a bar and some weights. It was difficult and it put great force on his pelvis, but it would slow down the assailants. He sensed the baby’s slight distress at the exertion, felt the little kicks and movements as his unborn child dropped further. Fuck, he was out of time…

He groaned and stumbled on. “FRI, I need a biological scan.”

“Scanning…” FRIDAY said, “Your dilation is nine centimeters and expanding, the canal is already wide enough for the baby to drop through. The baby seems to be in slight distress but nothing life threatening. Placenta and umbilical cord are intact and well attached.”

“Noted. Put the med-bay on lock down. You know the drill.”

“Yes boss.”

Another contraction ripped through him, urging him down to his knees. The overwhelming need to push almost won out but he managed to suppress it for now. Tony struggled on, when he finally managed to stumble into the med-bay he let out a sigh of relief. He fumbled with the button on his pants and struggled to get his feet out of the legs. He pulled his underwear down and off, he flung them somewhere to the side and chuckled lightly when it managed to land on the skeleton in the corner of the room. He rummaged through the cabinets, pulling out blankets to throw them on the floor, behind the bed. He moved on to an overhead cabinet and pulled out one of the med-kits, bringing it with him to his little nest. Panting heavily, he kneeled down on the blankets and beared down. He let out a gasp as pain ripped through him and he felt a small trickle of blood flow down his thighs.

Shit…

Henry had warned him about this, that his tissue would tear easier due to his scarring. The doc had scheduled a C-section to prevent it from happening. But of course, his life basically said fuck you and threw this mess in his lap. He beared down during another contraction and bit through the burning pain. Alright, he could take this. The twins had been way worse.

Breathe, Tony, breathe. He pushed with the next contraction, looking up over the bed when he heard the door open. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw the familiar form of James enter the room. His metal arm glinting in the small beam of light that came from the partially blinded window.

“Tony?”

“Down here. Fuck!” He opened his mouth in a silent scream and beared down again at the sudden contraction. They were coming in at irregular intervals, just a minute apart. And that wasn’t a good sign, he knew that much from his previous labors. Not a good sign at all.

“Shit… Tony you’re bleeding.” James kneeled down beside him and carefully laid a hand on Tony’s abdomen. “What can I do?”

He could see the panic in the Alpha’s eyes, the clear knowledge that there wasn’t anything James could do in that moment. Yet, James was still trying to keep it together. To stay level headed and Tony had the utmost respect for that. He smiled and gently stroked the Alpha’s cheek to offer comfort.

“Get me more blankets, then gimme your hand so I can squeeze the shit out of it.” He pressed a quick kiss to the Alpha’s cheek and took a deep breath, slowly releasing it between contractions.

The Alpha nodded and quickly moved to get the blankets Tony had requested. He heard the faint rummaging and felt the slow flow of air as James sat down beside him once again. Tony reached down between his legs with one hand and sighed in relief as he felt the crowning head of the baby. Wouldn’t be long now.

The door opened, causing James to freeze up for a brief moment. The Alpha relaxed nearly immediately, that meant one thing. Steve. And sure enough, the other Alpha walked around the bed, eyes going wide as he took in the sight in front of him.

“Jesus, Tony… You’re-”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, I know! Get your fucking ass over here and hold me up.”

It was almost comical to see Steve scramble into gear. The Alpha’s strong arms wrapped around his waist and rested on his abdomen. Tony leaned back against Steve and sighed in relief as the pressure in his pelvis eased up just a little. He pushed with the next contraction, tightly gripping James’s metal arm to keep himself grounded as the pain washed over him. He could feel the baby’s head slowly slip out of him, grinning in relief when he finally managed to push it out.

“Jim, get ready. I need you to support the head and provide pressure to the baby’s shoulders when I start pushing.”

“Why’s that?” Steve asked.

“One, to ease the baby’s entry into the world. Two, head support is necessary because the baby can’t hold it up on its own. And three, it’ll prevent me from tearing further. Now shut the fuck up and let me do this!”

He knew Steve meant well, and that he was trying to understand and help. But he really didn’t have the time or patience to teach the bloody Alpha about childbirth. Another contraction hit, he beared down and let out a short agonizing scream as pain ripped through him. He felt James’s regular hand quickly brush against his thigh, but paid it little mind as the pressure in his pelvis eased up entirely and a little gurgling sound hit the air.

He fell back against Steve, shaking from exhaustion and pain. Blood loss had made him pale and a little dizzy. He was fairly sure sweat was rolling off of him and his hair stuck to his face. And yet both Alphas were looking at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Bunch of idiots, both of them.

Tony heard the familiar squeaking of the med-kit opening up, and opened one eye to see James suctioning the baby’s airways clear of mucus and fluid. He wasn’t sure where the Alpha had learned that, but he was immensely grateful for it. The newborns cries filled the air shortly after.

“It’s a boy.” The brunette wrapped the baby in a blanket and very carefully picked the crying infant up, gently rocking him in his arms. “Shhh, it’s okay. Daddy’s here.”

“You did so well, sweetheart.” Steve murmured into Tony’s ear, showering him with affection. The Alpha carefully removed Tony’s soaked shirt, throwing it off to the side somewhere with a soft splat. Steve carefully kissed the Omega on the cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

He turned his head so he could capture Steve’s lips with his own, sharing a sweet kiss with his Alpha. “Can I see him?”

Their son’s cries dissolved into groans and hiccups as James fussed over him. The dark haired Alpha looked up at Tony’s request and grinned. “Sure you can, doll.”

Tony carefully took the baby from James, smiling down at the little face that peeked out of the blanket. The little guy already had a full head of dark, messy hair and looked so much like the Omega. He was absolutely perfect. Now all he needed was a good name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you, I have a name picked out for the baby already, but Kuddo's to you if you can guess what it is.  
> Hint: He's named after one of my favorite youtubers.
> 
> And yes, the baby is born on Thanksgiving's day 2018.
> 
> I hope you guys didn't mind this switch in the timeline, it was just a temporary thing really, as we'll be returning to the 2016 timeline in the next chapter. I'm sorry if this causes confusion but I hope it's not off putting.
> 
> As always let me know what you think, I adore reading your comments.
> 
> ~ Comments fuel me <3


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Oliver come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to eriot for drawing this lovely fanart for the story. I am so in love with this, it's just adorable. If you have made fanart or manips/gifsets/insert creative work here, for this story let me know!
> 
> I was inspired and warmed to see all the wonderful reactions to the last chapter and I hope you guys will like this one as well.

**_ _ **

**_May 29th, 1980_ **

_“Dad! Dad! Look what I made!” Little Tony ran up to his father and proudly showed him the technical drawings he made. The ten year old Omega was a young prodigy. Incredibly smart and quite talented in building anything made out of electrical circuits or metal._

_“Not now, Tony. I’m busy.” Howard pushed his Omega son out of his way and lit the cigar in his mouth, taking a long drag from it. The Alpha breathed the smoke out and looked down at the hopeful face of his son. A sneer slowly appeared on his face. “Didn’t you hear what I just said boy?”_

_“But- But-.” Tony stammered._

_“I don’t care, Tony. Do whatever you want, and leave me alone.” Howard growled low in his throat and shoved the little Omega to the side. Tony staggered back, his heel catching on a wooden deck board. The little Omega fell down the steps that led up the deck, and cried as his back hit the tiles at the bottom of the stairs._

_“For gods sake boy, stop your whining and grow a backbone!” Howard pulled Tony off the floor by his shirt and forcefully set him back on his feet. “Or I’ll give you something to cry about…”_

_The little boy fought down his tears and nodded at his father. He was just such a disappointment. Worst. Birthday. Ever._

*

**November, 2016**

**Tony**

“Papa, Papa! I finished it!”

He cracked one eye open and looked under his arm to see Yalina run up to the couch he had been sleeping on. Tony sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, giving his little girl a gentle smile as she proudly showed off her drawings.

“Really, let’s take a look.”

Yalina nodded, though the little pup seemed to be biting her lip in her nervousness. He carefully unrolled her drawing a little further. The Omega carefully studied every line and every note, mouth slowly opening in wonder as he realized just what his daughter had accomplished.

“You made this?”

“Yeah, Jamie helped a little by holding my ruler. But I made all the plans.”

“This is awesome and I’m gonna help you build this.” The Omega announced. Wait, had he just heard that right?

Tony chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the nickname his daughter had given James. “Jamie?”

Yalina sighed and shrugged. “I know he did a bad thing, he really hurt you and I really don’t like that. But he’s really nice too. I think he’s a good person who did a bad thing, like a bad mistake. But I don’t think Jamie or even Stevie are evil. Viz explained that even good people can do bad things, but that doesn’t take away their goodness, as long as they are willing to redeem themselves. And well,”

The little girl paused and seemed to think on some memories, a soft smile playing at the corners of her lips. “Jamie tries to help me with homework, he’s actually not bad at science, papa. He needs a lot of help, but he understands my homework and I think he really secretly likes science. And Stevie helps me draw stuff and he reads bedtime stories when you’re in a meeting with Aunt Pepper and the board. I know Viz is always watching them now, but I think they are trying, papa.”

How did his little girl get so wise beyond her years? It had be a something she had inherited from Yinsen.  
He never expected any of his kids to understand what had happened between him and the Alphas, and yet his youngest biological daughter seemed to get a grasp of what had transpired. Whatever Vision had told them, it seemed to have an impact. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

“I guess they are, aren’t they?” Tony carefully set the drawings down on the coffee table and gently pulled his daughter into his lap. Yalina cuddled up to him and tucked her head under his chin, humming softly in agreement.

“Papa?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you really like my drawings?” Yalina plucked at his T-shirt and played with the collar, resting her weight against his chest.

“They’re brilliant, sweetheart.” He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “Can’t wait to see you build it.”

“Tony?”

The Omega looked up to see Vision phasing through the wall on his left, and shifted Yalina a little in order to sit up a little straighter. “What can I do for you, Viz?”

“I believe Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes require aid with the twins. They seem to be participating in a game of monopoly, and young Oliver has accused Captain Rogers of cheating.”

The Omega slowly closed his eyes and sighed. Breathing in his daughters soothing scent to calm himself down. Why did that pup have to cause so much trouble in such a short time..

Don’t get him wrong, he loved his firstborn son with everything he had in him, but there were days when Oliver really grinded his gears. Today seemed to be such a day.

*

**_March 18th, 2003_ **

**_Tony_ **

_The soft crying reached his ears gradually, sleep leaving his mind at a slow rate. Groaning softly he left his bed and stumbled into the small nursery attached to his bedroom. He paused at the twins’ crib, thinking that Thea must have woken up from her nap. He frowned when he realized that the little pup was still sleeping soundly. Another soft cry reached his ears and he looked over to see Oliver kicking his legs in distress._

_The tiny little baby looked up at him, tears staining his cheeks and his blue eyes laced with fear. Tony’s heart constricted a little as he realized that Oliver must have had his first nightmare. He carefully reached in and picked the crying pup up, gently holding the pup to his chest as he rocked him. “It’s okay, buddy.”_

_He pressed a kiss to his son’s soft blond hair and nuzzled his cheek. “Shh, mio piccolo olivo. Tutto andrà bene.”*_

_The infant hiccuped and reached out towards his papa. Tony gently smiled at the pup and kissed the little cheek. He allowed his little son to touch his beard and explore parts of Tony’s face with his tiny hand. He still couldn’t believe how sweet and gentle the little pup was. The Omega had been expecting the worst after everything that had been done to him, after everything he’d heard about Captain America. And yet, here he was, the son of Steven Grant Rogers. One of the gentlest souls that existed on this planet._

_No wait, that didn’t sound right._

_The son of Anthony Edward Stark, gentle, pure and oh so very sweet. Tony sighed softly, pressed a kiss to Oliver’s temple and carefully tucked the baby’s head under his chin. He carefully walked out of the nursery and made his way back to bed with Ollie in his arms. He laid down on his back, the baby resting on his chest and cuddled back into the blankets, just holding his tiny son. Oliver cooed happily and smacked his lips together, signaling that he was getting hungry._

_“Oh is that what I am now?” Tony scoffed, pretending to be insulted by the baby’s signs of hunger. “A fricking cow, is that what I’m reduced to?”_

_He chuckled at Oliver’s delighted coos, sitting up on the bed to adjust the baby’s position. The Omega let out a soft gasp as Ollie latched on and started nursing. Tony looked down at the infant, a soft smile playing on his lips as he stroked the soft, blond hair from the infant’s face. In that moment, Tony realized, there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep his son from harm._

*

**November, 2016**

**Tony**

He carried Yalina in his arms and followed Vision to the living room on the twenty first floor of the tower.

“Steve, ya goddamn punk, put the fucking card back.” James snapped. The Alpha clearly sounded agitated about something or the other.

“I’m not cheating! It’s in the rules, look! Oliver just can’t take a loss.” A short pause followed. “And language, Buck.”

“Steve, please don’t make it worse. Just yield and put the card back.” Thea sighed.

Oh boy. That sounded like one hell of a fight. Neither Steve or Oliver would back down, Tony knew that much. They were too alike, too damn stubborn and both of them would fight like hell to be in the right.

“What? No! I’m not cheating, he just can’t handle losing.”

“The hell I can’t, you ain’t playing fair! You little cheater.”

“Please stop fighting.” Thea groaned.

James sighed. “Steve, Ollie-”

“It’s Oliver to you.”

Tony entered the room fully and surveyed the damage so far. Thankfully the Alpha and the pup had left his furniture in check, up until now. But if he didn’t interfere soon, that table was gonna be firewood in the next five minutes.

“Would you just calm down?” Steve snapped.

“Or what?” Oliver growled, “You gonna beat me into submission?”

Everyone just sort of froze at that statement. James stared at the pup in shock, clearly hurt by the very implication that either of the grown Alphas would ever physically harm a child. Let alone their own child. And Steve…

God Steve just looked broken. There were tears in the Alpha’s eyes and the crestfallen look on his face even seemed to bring Oliver discomfort. “I- I’d never…-”

“Ollie!” Thea hissed, elbowing her twin in the ribs. Clearly upset by her brother’s outburst. She looked at her own father and send her brother a sharp glare before going over to James to give him a hug. A gesture that the older Alpha welcomed with an open arm.

“Viz, take Yalina, Harvey and Laura to the pool today. We’ll join you later.” Tony carefully unwrapped his daughters arms from his neck and handed her over to the android. Giving his little girl a kiss on the cheek. “You be good for your brother, Lina.”

The Omega then crossed the room and closed the distance between him and his son. Oliver looked up at him, his stance a little hunched and defensive. The pup was clearly expecting a very stern talk and while Tony was tempted to give it to him, he opted for another tactic.

He held out his arms and carefully wrapped them around the pup when the pup took the offer. “What’s going on, Ollie?” Tony muttered into his sons hair.

“They hurt you.” Oliver whispered, “They hurt you and we’re supposed to act like everything’s hunky dory.”

The older Omega sighed softly and gently lifted Oliver’s chin up with a finger. “That’s not what I’m asking of you, Ollie. All I want, is for you to give them an honest chance.”

Oliver frowned. “Why? They hurt you and they left you.”

“They did.” Tony took a quick glance at the Alphas. “After I tried to kill them.”

Oliver looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes and a disbelieving look etched onto his face. “No, you didn’t…”

“I did. Life’s not black and white, Ollie. You should know that by now. All of us did awful things at some point or another, but we’re willing to work through them. For all of our sakes, including yours.”

The young Omega looked down at the floor, letting the tears fall from his eyes. He cuddled closer to Tony and hid his face in the older Omegas shirt. “Okay. I’ll give them another chance.”

Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Oliver’s head. “That’s all I’m asking, buddy.”

The older Omega looked up at his two Alphas and raised an eyebrow at their apprehensive behavior. “You two gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come over to comfort him?”

“Does he wants us too?” James asked softly, carefully shuffling closer.

Tony looked down at the pup in his arms. “Ollie?”

Oliver slowly nodded and cuddled closer to Tony. The pup barely looked up when his sister wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled close to him. Steve approached first, laying a hand on Olivers arm the Alpha waited for further permission to wrap his arms around Tony and the pups. James joined in not long after. And for a moment they were a peaceful family.

That peace was disturbed by a strange, sickly sweet scent rising up. Tony frowned and placed a hand on his own forehead, but his temperature wasn’t rising. It wasn’t him, which left…

He felt Oliver’s forehead next, frowning deeper as he felt the pups temperature rise steadily. That couldn’t be possible, Oliver was too young to go into his first heat. And the scent was off as well, it smelled like heat mixed in with sickness. It just wasn’t right. He was pulled from his thoughts when Ollie started shivering, his heart breaking as the pup let out a pained moan. He barely had time to react as Oliver’s knees buckled, and the pup slumped forward against his chest.

“Oliver!”

*  
 **(Rewrite)**

**May 31st, 2018**

**Tony**

_“Guess I’m with you two till the end of the line.”_

Somehow those very words had brought him here. He still couldn’t believe it himself if he were perfectly honest. He took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror. Was it just him or was he packing on some pounds? Tony carefully prodded his stomach area, frowning at the slight hardness of it. The signs were there and he knew what they meant. Hell, there were days when he swore he felt the fluttering already. It had been three months since the condom incident, it sure as hell was possible. Not probable, no.

But in the words of Spock; _“When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”_

How the hell was he going to explain this to his kids? He was a forty eight year old Omega who’d been on birth control. The chances of him getting pregnant were less than 1%, and yet, somehow, he’d gotten himself knocked up anyway. It had to be James’s goddamn super soldier sperm, there was no other probable explanation.

He gently stroked his abdomen, tracing the old and newly formed stretch lines with a finger. There’d been no nausea, no aversion to foods, no major telltale signs up until the fluttering started. He’d just been tired, exhausted all the damn time. But that was basically it. He could consider himself lucky, really.

With a soft sigh he covered his stomach up with his shirt and made his way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * My little olive tree. Everything's going to be alright.
> 
> Oliver's condition is based on an actual conversation I once had with a doctor. I was 11 at the time and I decided it was a good plot point for this story.
> 
> I also decided to rewrite a part from the first chapter, after Mosstail1 pointed out a continuity error to me. It's been bothering me so much that I wanted to fix it.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, let me know what you think of it. As always, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> ~ Comments fuel me <3


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Oliver and the three adults plan their first 'date'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you guys got lucky that Ao3 was out the air for a few hours, cause I added about 600 extra words to this chapter because of it. Hope you like this chapter and let me know if you want to see more of the date.

**November, 2016**

**Oliver**

His whole body ached and he felt like liquid fire was running through his veins. It was just so hot, everywhere in his body. There were cramps in his abdomen, particularly around the area near his bladder. Wasn’t his uterus somewhere around that place? He vaguely remembered something like that from last weeks sex ed class. He hadn’t really been paying attention to that, to be honest. He really wished he had at this point. He woke with a groan and slowly sat up, the room he was in was veiled in darkness but he’d recognize it anywhere. It was his own room, the one he shared with Thea.

Another cramp went through him, making him wince and clutch his abdomen with a soft moan. He shivered and startled as some sort of liquid trickled out of his ass. What the hell was going on? What was wrong with him? He shivered once again and wrapped his blanket around his shoulder as he slowly stood up from the bed. He scrunched his nose as he felt more of the liquid run down his legs, grimacing as he made his way to the door.

It opened before he could reach it, revealing his papa and the two Alphas on the other side. Along with Henry Allen, the family’s known physician. Henry was Dum-Dum’s grandson, by Dum’s daughter Charlotte. He’d known the man all his life and yet he felt incredibly reluctant to let the Alpha anywhere near him right now.

“Oliver.” Papa rushed forward and fussed over him, ushering him back to bed. He was back in bed with the covers tucked around him before he fully realized what was going on.

From the corner of his eye he could see one of the Alphas approaching, judging by the blond hair it was Steve. The Alpha sat down beside his bed and carded his fingers through Oliver’s hair. Normally he’d try to get away from the man, but for some reason, the gesture was incredibly comforting to him. So he allowed it to happen, for now.

“What’s going on? Papa, what’s wrong with me?”

His father smiled gently at him and softly stroked his cheek. “You’re going into heat, buddy. Happens to every Omega.”

“Actually,” Henry started, “Judging by the smell and his age I’d say it’s a pseudo-heat.”

His father frowned at the doctor before sighing in relief. “That’s the best news I’ve heard all day.”

“What’s a pseudo-heat?” Steve asked.

He’d never admit it, but he was secretly thanking the Alpha for asking that question. Oliver would never have asked out of fear of seeming like an idiot, but he did want to know what it was. At least now Steve was the one who looked stupid instead of him.

“It means it’s a fake heat of sorts. His body is going through the physiological process of a heat but there’s no fertile egg involved. Omega’s generally go into their first real heat between the ages of fifteen and seventeen, it’s extremely rare for them to enter a heat before that age.”

He could see his papa nodding along, and he himself somewhat understood what the doctor was saying. But Steve and James just looked confused. If he wasn’t feeling this miserable he would’ve smiled at the look on Steve’s face.

Henry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Basically, there’s a pot with water and potatoes on the stove. The Stove being Oliver, the water is his hormonal balance that regulates his heats. And the potatoes are the eggs in his ovaries. What’s happening here is, the fire is on, the water is boiling but the potatoes aren’t being cooked.” *1

“So his body is going through heat too early?” James asked.

Henry nodded. “Yes, in a matter of speaking it is.”

“Is that gonna be dangerous for him?” Steve ran another hand through his hair, he pawed at it half heartedly. He didn’t really agree with it, but he didn’t want the Alpha to stop doing it either.

“Dangerous? No.” The doctor shook his head, “Uncomfortable and a little embarrassing at the most. But he should be right as rain in a few days. If his pseudo-heat persists for more than three days, contact me again. There might be something more at play if it does. But until then, I’d say give him plenty of rest, lots of fluids and make sure he keeps eating little meals multiple times a day.”

Oliver grumbled softly and glared at the doctor, but the damned man just smiled knowingly at him. Like the Alpha had any idea of what he was going through… the only one who really understood was his papa.

“And cuddle him a lot, he’ll need it.” Henry chuckled and gently ruffled Oliver’s hair, much to his and Steve’s dismay, though the blond Alpha seemed to hold himself in check for the moment. Could he really be protective of him, or was Steve just being a dick in general? He really liked to think it was the former in this case.

“Stay tough, kiddo. I’ll tell Barry you said hi.”

He was not blushing. Definitely not blushing at the very mention of Barry’s name. He did not like Barry in any sort of way and he never would. No matter how many freaking times his papa and Henry smiled knowingly at him. He definitely didn’t like Barry at all.

“Thank you for coming by so quickly, Henry. It means a lot to me. I know you’re busy.” Papa and James shook Henry’s hand, and the doctor even received a short nod in thanks from Steve.

“No problem, Tony. Anything for poppa’s favorite nephew.” Henry winked at his papa and patted him on the shoulder before taking his leave.

“You should get some sleep.” Steve gently tucked at the blankets and re-fluffed his pillow a bit to make him more comfortable.

Another trickle of liquid came out of his ass, making him grimace. “I can’t…”

“Ollie…” Steve gave him the ‘are you kidding me’ look.

“I’m wet, sticky and gross. I’m sweating like a dog and there’s this stuff coming out of my ass!”

“Oh…” At least both Steve and James had the decency to give him a sympathetic look.

“Yeah, that means both of you are out. Now.” Papa ushered the Alphas out of the room in under a minute. Damn. He knew his papa was a literal super hero, but that was extremely impressive in his opinion. He definitely needed to learn how to do stuff like that.

“Let’s get you changed and into some dry clothes.”

*

**Tony**

He closed the door behind him with a soft sigh, startling when he was faced with two overly worried Alphas.

“Is he alright? Is he comfortable?” Steve hovered near the door, clearly debating on whether or not to go in.

“He’s sleeping, Thea’s with him.” Tony answered softly, gently laying a hand on Steve’s cheek. “Steve, he’s gonna be fine. He just needs some rest. You can bring him some water and a light meal in a few hours.”

“So what do we do until then?” James asked, the Alpha seemed worried and on edge, quite like Steve. It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to bring them around the little ones right now. But there was something they could do while Ollie took a nap.

“We talk. You know, the thing adults do when they have to sort things out.”

The Alphas shared a look but nodded after a few tense seconds. “Lead the way.” James agreed.

They sat down on the couch in the main living room. Tony sat down in the middle, James took the seat on his left while Steve took the seat on his right. He took a deep breath, just taking in the scents of the Alphas. His Omega registered them as his mates, but Tony wasn’t ready to calm them that. There was too much between them that they needed to work through.

The omega sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "There's certain things that take time to forgive. For me that's James killing my mother. Or seeing Steve sitting on top of me, shield raised above his head. I really thought I was done for. That I'd never get to see my kids again."

A single tear ran down his cheek, Steve reached out and gently wiped it away and gave him a reassuring smile. "I know it's going to take time, Tony. But we'll wait."

"The punk's right. We're not going anywhere." James added, "Though I'd appreciate it if you could build me a new arm at some point. Doing everything one handed is getting a little tedious."

Tony’s gaze was drawn to the stump of James’s left arm. He felt a little guilty for taking it from James, but at the same time he didn’t regret. At that moment in time, he needed to take that arm out in order to survive. But the Alpha was right, the least he could do was build him a new arm.

“Sure, I’ll have FRIDAY analyze the old schematics and draw up some new ones.”

“Thanks. Appreciate it.”

“So… How are we going to do this?” He briefly looked at both of them, averting his gaze when Steve’s eyes met his own.

“One step at a time, I guess. We’ll build trust and understanding gradually. Little steps along the way.” Steve said.

“Steve’s got a point. We’ll start small, build our way up.” James’s lips curled up into a smile. “How about dinner tonight?”

Steve chuckled and nodded. “We can stay in the tower to watch over Oliver and keep an eye on the other pups. But on another floor to have some privacy. What do you say? I make a mean lasagna.”

Had he just heard that right? Cap could actually cook? How had he not noticed that before… Then again he never really bothered to ask if any of the other Avengers could cook a decent meal. He always just had food delivered to the tower and the compound. He nodded slowly, smiling slightly at the thought of spending some time with the alphas without having to leave his pups for too long. Yeah he could do dinner.

“Sure. Dinner it is.” He sure as hell hoped he wasn’t going to regret that decision.

*

**Steve**

He checked up on Oliver every hour, making sure the pup was comfortable and had everything he needed. It was incredibly hard to see the pup like that, in pain and shivering and just being miserable most of the time. Physical touch seemed to aid the Omega a little, whenever Oliver allowed Steve or Bucky to touch him. But it didn’t do much in terms of coping, and it just broke his heart to see his son suffer like that.

Steve knew one thing for sure. He wasn’t gonna let any kind of Alpha, other than him, Thea, Bucky or Harvey anywhere near Oliver. Any Alpha that wasn’t a part of his family, that dared to go near his pup would be ripped to shreds. He’d personally take care of that. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen to his pup once Oliver had chosen a mate. He couldn’t handle that train of thought right now. Thankfully, he didn’t have to for long.

“Table’s all set.” Bucky walked up to him and wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist. Resting his chin on the blond Alpha’s shoulder.

“You ready to pick up our Omega?” Steve asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Bucky sighed, trying to make himself as presentable as possible. The Alpha had dressed himself in a black V-neck and some jeans, simply because he didn’t really have anything fancier. Though Steve doubted Tony would really care about that.

Their little dinner date was held on the twentieth floor of the tower. The alphas had transformed the kitchen into their own little private restaurant. The rich smell of cheese and tomato sauce hung in the air, filling the room with its pleasant scent. Steve made his way to the oven and pulled the lasagna out, setting it on a special coaster on the counter. Followed by a second tray he had made for Vision and the pups. He was pretty sure the android didn’t need to eat, but the pups would love it and maybe Vision could have a taste of it.

"God that smells good. You've been holding out on me, Cap." Tony sat down on one of the bar stools fixed the collar of the dress shirt he was wearing.

He had to admit, the omega looked good in his fancy black pants and red button up. Tony had forgone a tie, but in all honesty, the omega didn't need one to look absolutely smashing.

"You never asked." Steve chuckled, feeling rather self conscious about his own wardrobe. It wasn't anything fancy, not by any means, but he tried to look his best. Wearing his best jeans and a button up in a soft darker green color that brought out the green in his eyes.

"Touché, Capsicle." The omega grinned at him, glancing over his shoulder as Bucky came up behind him. “Why are you sneaking around, Robocop?”

“Just making sure everything’s all set. I set up the baby monitor on the side table, that way we’ll know when one of the kids needs us.”

Steve nodded absent mindedly and carefully packed the kids’ tray, looking up just as Vision phased down through the ceiling. “Vision, how’s Oliver?”

“Young Oliver is doing alright, Captain. He’s up and walking around, complaining about a lack of… cheese…” Vision looked at him briefly, clearly confused by Oliver’s complaints.

Tony chuckled and just barely covered up a laugh. “That would be the cravings setting in. Those are just the worst, especially when the stuff you’re craving isn’t in the house.”

“So what are yours?” Buck asked, clearly amused at the entire situation.

Steve didn’t really share that amusement. He mostly just felt a great deal of sympathy toward both Tony and Oliver. Going through a heat couldn’t be easy, it certainly sounded and looked so much worse than a rut.

Tony smirked. “None of your business, Barnes.”

“It’s cookie dough and cheese dippers.” Vision answered, receiving a stern glare from the Omega.

“Viz!”

“But it’s the truth… Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers are your mates and in the event of your own heat they will have to care for you. It is essential that they know how to do so, I believe your cravings are a part of that.”

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It wasn’t any of their business, Viz. One, my next heat is quite some time away. And two, they will not be helping me.”

The android looked confused at that. “But sir, your next heat is between Christmas and new years. JARVIS kept an extensive record on your cycle and I am fairly positive that-”

A soft groan escaped the Omega. “I believe the kids are calling for you, Vision, thanks for stopping by. Goodbye, see you tonight.”

Thankfully, Vision seemed to take the hint and nodded, taking one of the lasagna trays from Steve. “Thank you, Captain.” And with that the android phased up through the ceiling.

He heard Bucky sigh and watched as the brunet slowly approached Tony. “Sounds like we got some talking to do over dinner.”

*

**Tony**

He really didn’t want to explain this. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the Alphas to take care of him, it was just too soon. Tony going into a heat was going to be different than Oliver’s pseudo-heat. Tony, for one, was a) fertile and b) their soul mate and the Alphas were most likely going to be tempted to mate with him. Not that he thought they would, both Alphas seemed too honorable for that. They wouldn’t do such a thing without explicit consent. But they would be tempted by his scent and his behavior. And in order to avoid such temptation, it was just better to let Tony deal with this heat on his own. That’s all he meant with that.

“So you got a heat coming next month?” James stared at him intently, while Steve on the other hand… strangely enough the Alpha was looking away. As if the very thought made him rather uncomfortable. Interesting.

“Yeah, but I can handle it.” Tony sat down next to James, “I’ve done so for years, I can do it again.”

James sighed and shifted in his seat. “Look Tony, I’m not asking this to act like a jerk. I’m worried. I know heats are tough on Omegas, particularly those whose soul mates are nearby. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You know that’s actually funny.” Tony chuckled and briefly looked down at his hands, “I’m trying to prevent you two from getting hurt.”

Steve carefully sat down the lasagna on the table, frowning at Tony’s admission. “Why?”

“Because I go crazy when I’m in heat. You think it’s just the shivering and pain that Oliver is going through? Try being a forty year something on his heat. My Omega has just one thing on his mind and he won’t stop until he has it or the heat ends after one week. I usually just lock myself in my room, especially after the thing that happened with Pep.”

“What happened Tony?” Steve asked as he took a seat opposite Tony.

“I begged her for a pup a couple years back, tried to seduce her into helping me through my heat. Thankfully Pep knows my tricks and managed to lock me up in my room. Not the greatest thing, but I was out of my mind. I tried to force her to mate with me, despite both of us having our own soul mates. I was delirious but that’s not an excuse. And I don’t want either of you to see me like that.”

He let out a slow breath. “I- It’s just too soon. I don’t think I can mate with either of you without regretting it later, not yet.”

Both Alphas gave him a sympathetic look. “Tony…” Steve started, “We get it. There’s no real unconditional trust between us, there’s barely any trust at all, and we all have a long way to go. But we want to try and care for you, for as much as we’re able to. We can try, please just let us try.”

“We won’t force ourselves into that room while you’re in heat, we won’t. But you need to know we’ll be around if you want us there.” James added.

He still wasn’t too sure about any of this…

But he supposed they could try. “Alright, we’ll see how it turns out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 This is actually taken from a conversation that a pediatrician once had with me and my mom when I was eleven. It seems like a strange source of inspiration, but it works for this story in some weird way. (in my opinion at least)
> 
> What do you guys think? Any ideas on how Steve and James can gain Tony's trust and vice versa? I have some ideas of my own, one including a certain golden haired beauty. ;) 
> 
> Also I want to know if I'm getting somewhere communication wise between the characters. I sometimes worry that I'm going around in circles, are you guys getting that feeling as well or am I on the right track with my dialogue so far?
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, I certainly enjoined writing it. Let me know your thoughts in the comments below and stay awesome guys. <3
> 
> ~ Comments and kuddos fuel me.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter full of feels. And The Winter Soldier makes his first POV appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of The Winter Soldier POV, I'm very curious to know if you want to see more of him.

**November 22nd, 2018 (Present day)**

**Tony**

He heard Steve’s chuckle and felt the sharp intake of breath as the Alphas chest rose rapidly. Tony looked away from the little pup and up at his mate, smiling at the look on Steve’s face. The Alphas eyes were filled with unshed tears, a warm, goofy looking smile etched on his lips as he looked down upon the newborn in Tony’s arms.

“God, you’re such a pussy.” Tony chuckled, earning a soft laugh from both Alphas.

“Nah, Stevie’s just a sensitive guy. Aren’t ya buddy.” James grinned, cuddling up against Steve’s side so he could look at the baby as well.

“Shut up Buck…” Steve murmured, though the Alpha rested his head against James’s. “Just let me have this moment.”

“Not saying you can’t, pal.” James pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek, “I just like to press your buttons.”

“He’s just so tiny.” Steve’s voice was barely above a whisper as he reached a hand out towards the baby. Steve gently stroked the infants cheek, smiling brightly as the newborn opened his eyes for the very first time.

Brown, doe like eyes looked up at them, blinking rapidly and still mostly unable to see much of the outside world. Their color, however, was just like Tony’s.

A soft “Yay, I have a mini-me,” escaped Tony and the Omega grinned at the soft laughter of his Alphas. The two super soldiers were completely enraptured with the newborn in Tony’s arms. The Omega smiled at the gentle behavior of his two mates and once again looked down at the baby in his arms. “Welcome to the family, Sean Robert Harold Stephen.”

“Bruce, Happy and Strange?” James asked.

“Who else?” Tony looked up at the Alpha in amusement. “Certainly a lot better than Buchanan or Grant.”

The Alphas scoffed. “Hey, that’s-”

The walls and floor vibrated as an explosion went off outside the med-bay, shattering the glass wall near the door. Their time was running out…

*

**November, 2016**

**Tony**

“Food’s gonna get cold.” Steve offered him the server to cut up the lasagna. The sudden change took a moment to settle in, but he sure as hell was grateful for it.

“Can’t have that, can we?” He took the offered cutlery and carefully cut the lasagna up in even pieces, dividing it amongst them.

Silence settled over them for awhile, which was a little awkward but he didn’t dare break the small moment of peace with actual words. He took a bite of the food and moaned as the rich flavors hit his palette. Jesus fucking Christ Cap had been holding out on him.

“You” he pointed at Steve, “Have definitely been holding out on me. That just won’t do anymore.”

“Told ya, punk.” James chuckled.

“Mandatory weekly cooking duty from now on.” The Omega added, taking another bite of his food. It just melted away on his tongue, the cheese sauce rich and cheesy while the filling had all the right ratios of tomato, vegetable and meat. And the pasta, damn that was just perfectly cooked. He sighed in content and looked to his left, raising an eyebrow at the smug look on James’s face. “What? Did you know about this?”

“What if I did?”

“Where you always this sassy? Or is that just a new thing?” When had this happened? Where had the shy assassin gone off to? Not that he didn’t like this sassy side of James, if anything it made things more interesting. But it was something to get used to.

James fell silent, seeming to retreat back into the shy, almost frightened shell that he had donned for so long. It caused a strange feeling in Tony’s stomach, not exactly nauseating but it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. Dare he say it, he felt a little guilty for making James retreat in himself. It reminded him a little too much of one Howard Stark, and he once promised himself he’d never become his father.

“I- I didn’t mean it like that, I just- It’s banter.”

“He knows, Tony.” Steve’s hand gently covered Tony’s own hand. “It’s his experiences with HYDRA that make him retreat. Give him time.”

Tony understood. It didn’t make him feel any better but he understood. “So… that sassy side?”

“Buck as he was back in the old days.”

“I like that side, it’ll keep me on my toes.” Tony chuckled.

Steve smiled, “Both of us.”

“Both of us.” The Omega agreed.

They shared another smile and went back to eating their dinner, with Tony gently coaxing James into eating everything on his plate. It would have been a waste to let it go cold. Once the food was gone, the Omega sat back in his chair and sighed.

“Hey,” Tony gently bumped his shoulder against James’s. “Snap out of it hot-shot. We still got plenty of talking to go through.”

The dark haired Alpha looked at him, slowly nodding in agreement. The sudden quiet behavior was a little unsettling, almost as if there were two people within the Alpha’s mind. One was the sassy, quick witted young man from Brooklyn. The other was a quiet, calculating and always observing assassin. But somehow both sides seemed to fit in one mind, blending together in such a way that they could co-exist somewhat peacefully.

“I’m sorry.” James’s voice sounded raspier, darker, and yet the tones of the man that grew up with Steve Rogers were still in there. It made Tony realize, this was the Winter Soldier he was talking to, or what was left of him anyway. His heart constricted painfully as he came to understand what the Soldier was apologizing for, it had so many implications and he wasn’t ready to accept them. It was easier to think of James and the Soldier as two separate people. Even if they clearly weren’t, they were two sides of one man. A man that was shattered and broken, divided into two.

He looked into the assassin’s eyes, surprised by the genuine agony and sorrow he saw there. The pain in his chest intensified, for he simply wasn’t ready for forgiveness. But his understanding expanded in that moment, it opened his eyes. The Winter Soldier wasn’t just a very impressive program. He was a living being in his own right, a living thing with hopes, regrets and aspirations. A man that was trying to overcome a lifetime of torture and control. And a part of Tony understood that all too well.

“I know.” Tony choked out, unable to keep his tears from spilling. “I know you are.”

The Soldier sat there, looking at his hands and clearly unsure of how to act further. Tears rolled down the assassin’s cheeks as the guilt and horror of what he’d done fully settled in. Tony slowly stood and pulled the Soldier onto his feet, burying his face into the man’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the assassin’s waist. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder in return.

A chair scraped against the floor and approaching footsteps alerted him to Steve moving around. Two large arms wrapped around him and the soldier and pulled them against a strong, wide build chest. The Alpha just held them for a few moments, letting them cry and seek support. Feeding of the barely wavering strength of Steve Rogers.

Once they calmed down they all took a deep breath and a step back. Their ‘date’ cast aside for the time being, because they needed a moment to heal. To talk things out after everything they’d been through.

“I should’ve told you the moment I found out. I thought I was protecting you by keeping it to myself. I now know that the only one I was protecting, was myself. And I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I should’ve told you.”

Tony chuckled, the sound dark and laced with pain. “You’re right, you should’ve.”

“I know nothing I’ll say will make things right, so I will prove to you, from this moment till my very last breath, I will never hide the truth from you again. And I will prove myself worthy of being both of your mates.” The sincere and raw look in Steve’s eyes indicated the Alpha was telling the truth, but Tony really needed to see it in action before he would believe it. But at least it was a step in the right direction.

“I need to apologize too…” Tony murmured, clearing his throat to fight against the raspiness of his own voice. “Back in Siberia…, I became blinded by hatred and hurt. I became a man I swore I’d never become and I tried to kill the two people that were designed to be my equals. I can argue I had an excuse, a good reason. But I didn’t, sure I’d be justified in a punch or two, maybe a kick… but I shouldn’t have tried to kill. And you two just tried to stop me, tried to shut the suit down. I see that now. Although those last few moments were terrifying, I really thought you were going to kill me, Steve.”

“Tony I’d nev-”

The Omega held up a hand, “Just hear me out. I was wrong in attacking you, in trying to kill you. And for that I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be.” The Soldier interrupted. “We left you there…”

“Three fighting, three at fault. It took me a while to see that.” Tony answered. “I see it now.”

Steve slowly released a shaky breath. “So how do we move on from here?”

Tony smiled sadly. “One step at a time.”

“One step at a time.” The Soldier agreed.

*

**December 16, 2016**

**The Winter Soldier**

Twenty five years. That was the amount of time that had passed since that faithful mission. At the time he’d been following his handler’s instructions, he’d done what his programming had told him to do. But as time passed, and the coding of his program faded more, the assassin came to regret those actions. A feeling he still didn’t completely understand if he were honest with himself. The man sighed and walked on, his boots causing the snow under his feet to crunch with every step, as he made his way back to Stark tower. It had been somewhat of a challenge to find that what he’d been looking for, but the former HYDRA assassin had once again come out on top. He successfully completed another mission. His Omega was going to be so proud of him.

His chest swelled a little at that thought and he carefully tucked his package back into his jacket. He couldn’t reveal his surprise just yet.

The Omega had expressed his worry about going into his heat soon, he remembered those words well. The Omega, Tony, had also expressed a light need for another pup… But that was much too soon, even for the Soldier’s standards. However, the assassin had found a suitable substitute that everyone was going to like. Of that, The Soldier was quite sure.

He rode the elevator up and patiently waited for the little ding to announce his presence to the others. He slowly let out a growl to make his displeasure known, he really hated that goddamn little ding. It was almost like the Omega had purposefully programmed the ding into the elevator for The Soldier. He hated it, it made him feel like a cat with a bell around its neck. It was very grating on his nerves.

“Jamie!” One of the little pups, the gentle one, ran up to him and hugged his leg before he even had the chance to step out of the elevator. The Soldier chuckled and carefully lifted the pup up with his new metal arm, slowly walking towards the sitting area. “It’s good to see you too, gentle pup.”

“Did you forget, Jamie? It’s Yalina.”

“I know your name, little pup. It means gentle in Arabic.” The soldier replied.

“You’re weird, Jamie.”

The Alpha chuckled. “Maybe I am.” He chuckled and carefully sat the pup down on the sofa, smiling at the other pups that were watching a movie with the android. “Little trees, gods gift, worthy little soldier.”

“Ollie, why does Jamie keep saying those weird names?” The youngest pup asked the oldest of the pups.

“Oh, he’s saying the meaning of our names instead of our names. It’s his quirk I guess. My name means Olive tree, your name means Laurel tree, Thea’s middle name means gift of god, Harvey means battle worthy and Yalina means gentle.”

“That’s weird.” The youngest pup shrugged.

“No argument there.” The oldest agreed.

Jamie. That was the name the pups had given him and the name he had embraced. It was similar to James’s, but slightly different. Just like him.

His little package started struggling in his right arm, causing him to almost drop it. He managed to catch it and hide it once again just before the Omega and the other Alpha entered the room.

“What’s going on here?” The Omega asked, clearly observing the scene in front of him.

“Jamie’s being weird.” The youngest pup declared before focusing back on the movie.

“I have brought you a gift, Omega.” His chest puffed up in excitement and pride. The Omega was going to be so happy with his gift.

“That’s sweet of you, Jamie.” The other Alpha grinned at him.

The Soldier shrugged and looked away, a little uncomfortable with that word. Nobody had ever considered him sweet before. It was very strange to hear it now.

“So show me. Come on Robocop, what do you got for me.” The Omega moved to unzip his jacket, but he quickly prevented Tony from doing so.

“Patience…” He chided gently, “You expressed your need for another pup.”

The room seemed to freeze at those words, which was not the response The Soldier had been anticipating.

“What did you do?” The Omega looked up at him wide eyed, maybe even a little apprehensive.

He slowly unzipped his jacket and carefully handed his package to his mate. The Omega looked at him with wide eyes and seemed to be stunned as he looked down at the wiggling thing in his arms.

It was their little Olive tree who managed to put it into words. “It’s a puppy! Oh my god, papa it’s a puppy! Can we keep it?”

The Omega looked at their son in shock but slowly nodded, clearly trying to process what was happening to him. “Sure, Ollie.”

The Soldier smiled at his triumph and proudly looked at the celebrating children and the slow smile that was working its way onto the Omega’s face. His research had shown that the Golden Retriever was an excellent family dog, and a very loyal companion to those in its pack. Yes, he had done well. He had successfully accomplished his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's Dugan! Hopefully you guys like my little idea of his origin. Let me know what you think of this chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.
> 
> As always, please leave kuddos or comments and let me know what you think. If you want to reach me privately you can send me a message on http://supersoldierfamily.tumblr.com/   
> Stay awesome guys!
> 
> ~ Comments fuel my inspiration <3


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some insight in the relationship of Tony's parents, and Tony and Maria. The gang prepares for a christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this story in so long, and I am so, so sorry for that. I wasn't doing well and I had quite a few things to focus on before writing. I'm doing a little better now, but I still have a long way of therapy ahead of me. But I'll try to update sooner and more frequently. 
> 
> I'm including a trailer link in the end notes, please check it out if you have the time. It's for the last installment of this verse.
> 
> I decided to update now and use the party for the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

**_July 4th, 1985_ **

**_“Tony!”_ **

_“Howard, leave him alone!”_

_Fireworks exploded in the sky above him, bright colors painting the sky in their hues. Beautiful in a way he supposed. The wind ran through his hair, creating a soothing feeling that warmed him._

_But none of that really mattered. All he could hear was the drunken screaming from his father, followed by the hushed snaps of his mother. They were fighting. Probably because of him, as they always were. He shook his head and walked back inside his room, locking the balcony doors behind him to drown out the sounds of his parents arguing._

_*_

**_Maria_ **

_She looked at her husband in shock, not believing her ears as Howard went on his drunk rampage. He couldn’t mean that… He couldn’t mean any of this, there was no way in hell she was going to let him take away her pup._

_“I don’t fucking care what he thinks, he’s gonna earn his fucking keep if he wants to stay in this house!”_

_“Howard! He’s got soul mates, you can’t just fucking marry him off to the highest bidder…”_

_“They’re dead, Maria. Fucking dead!” Howard stormed off into the foyer, knocking a vase off the dresser in his rage._

_“You don’t know that…”_

_“Don’t be fucking delusional..”_

_“Captain Rogers is buried in the Arctic and Sergeant Barnes went missing in the Alps. There’s no confirmation of them being dead.” She had to believe that Tony would eventually find them, she couldn’t settle for the idea that Tony would never find his soul mates. She couldn’t accept that Tony would get her life. No her baby was going to be happy, with lots of pups and his soul mates at his side. Tony was going to have a family. She had to hold onto that hope._

_“Do you even hear yourself, Maria? That’s madness…” Howard stalked back, stopping right in front of her with a sneer etched on his face. “He’s never going to be more than the fucking disappointment he is now, better to marry him off to the Hammer kid.”_

_She shook her head, disgusted at her husband’s words. Howard had been like this ever since he found out Tony’s secondary gender, as if Tony being an Omega made him less of a human being. It didn’t. Her son was an amazing and incredible young man and if Howard couldn’t see that, that was his loss. But she wasn’t gonna let him marry her boy off, not without the fight of her life._

_“No.”_

_Howard’s eyebrows raised up into his hairline. “No?”_

_“No.” The female Beta rose up to her full height, which was still a good head shorter than Howard, and crossed her arms. “I’m not letting you sell off my son. So you either back off, Howard, or we’ll be out by morning.”_

_“Maria…” Howard reached a hand towards her._

_She pulled away her arm. “Don’t you fucking touch me.” And stormed past him, up the stairs to Tony’s room._

_*_

_“Tony? Honey?” Soft knocks pulled him from the lull of his nap and he sleepily looked up to see his mother come into his room._

_“Mama?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up at her as she sat down on his bed and slowly threaded her fingers through his hair._

_“Il mio perfetto bambino” His mom pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, smiling as he crawled out from under the blankets and into her lap, cuddling up to her._

_“Ti amo tanto.” She whispered into his hair._

_“Anch'io ti amo, mamma.” Tony smiled up at his mother and buried his face into her shoulder. He may be fifteen by now, but he was a mama’s boy and not afraid to show it in front of her._

_“Mio cucciolo, we need to go.”_

_He frowned at his mother’s words and looked up at her questioningly. “What?”_

_His mother gently caressed his cheek. “Go pack a suitcase, we’re going to your aunt Peggy’s for a while.”_

_“Why?” He just didn’t understand the sudden change, he had to go back to MIT in a few days too._

_A tear ran down his mother’s cheek, “Because your father’s an absolute moron and I can’t stand to be around him for a while. And I’m not leaving you with him.”_

_Tony reached up and gently wiped away her tears, resting his forehead against hers. “Okay, mamma. I’ll go pack.” He got up from the bed, dragged his suitcase out of his walk in closet and threw some clothes and toiletry items into it. Closing the suitcase once he was done, he followed his mother into her bedroom and watched as she packed a bag of her own. Before long, he was being herded down the stairs and towards his mother’s Ford Bronco._

_“Maria! It’s the fourth of July… come back inside.” His father looked rather miserable from his spot on the front steps, but his mother didn’t seem to care._

_“Not a chance, Howard. Tony, honey, get in the car.”_

_“Mamma?” He looked between his parents nervously and swallowed heavily, slowly opening the car door to throw his suitcase on the backseat before getting into the passenger seat himself._

_He watched, slightly worried for his mothers safety as she approached his father. He really hoped she wouldn’t be hurt by that asshole. His eyes widened as his mother raised her hand and slapped his father across the face before turning around. The last thing he saw of his father that day was Howard standing on the front steps, clutching his cheek while fireworks colored the sky above him. It was the best fourth of July of Tony’s goddamn life._

*

**December 25, 2016**

**Tony**

He gently knocked on the door and waited for answer. Smiling to himself as he thought back on fourteen years of having the twins in his life. Today was their big day, Christmas and their birthday, much to the twins’s own dismay. But he couldn’t exactly control mother nature and her desire to send him into labor fourteen years prior.

“Come in!” Thea’s voice called out after a few minutes.

Tony grinned and let himself in, smiling warmly at the sight of his pups getting dressed in their best outfits. Or more accurately, Thea dressing Oliver in his best outfit, as she was already wearing hers.

His little girl was wearing a green dress with a sweetheart neckline, that fanned out just above her knees and had a silver headband in her hair to keep it out of her face. Oliver on the other hand had been dressed in black slacks with a white button up, simple and classy. Thea was trying to fix her brother up with a blue tie to match his eyes.

“Thee…” Oliver protested as his sister finally fixed his tie and tucked it into his collar. The young Omega clearly wasn’t too happy with having to dress up, but it was a necessary evil for the party tonight. Not that it was going to be a big party, just them, Rhodey, Pepper, Vision, the rest of the former Avengers, Sharon and Peter. As a token of good will, an olive branch so to speak.

“Buon compleanno, i miei piccoli” Tony walked up to his pups and pressed a sweet kiss to Thea’s forehead, repeating the process with Oliver.

“Papa, io non sono poco.” Oliver protested lightly, though he allowed Tony to wrap his arms around the pup.

“You’ll always be my little one, no matter how big you get.” He simply held his boy, smiling as Thea wrapped her arms around Tony’s waist and cuddled up to him. “Ti amo così tanto due.”

“Noi vi amiamo anche, papa.” Thea grinned up at him and he felt Oliver smile against his chest.

“Sì.” Ollie agreed softly.

Tony chuckled and slowly let go of his brood, pulling two little presents out of the pocket of his jacket. The first was rectangular in shape, wrapped in red wrapping paper, tied together by a green bow. The second was smaller, more square and wrapped in green wrapping paper, tied together by a red bow. “Red’s for you, Thea, green’s for Oliver.”

The twins each took their present and quickly made work of tearing down the wrapping paper and bow, letting them crumble to the floor. It was a good thing Tony himself hadn’t wrapped those presents, or he’d be quite annoyed at their unwrapping methods. He was just mildly annoyed, they could’ve reused that for something.

He heard Thea’s gasp as she slowly lifted her present out of the box and smiled at the pure look of joy on her face. “It’s a bracelet..”

Tony scoffed, “Polpetta, it’s a little more sophisticated than that. It’s a fourteen karat gold bracelet with real diamonds and sapphires encrusted in it. Nothing but the best for my girl.”

He didn’t mention that said bracelet also contained a tracker. With the rising threat of Marcus out there, he didn’t want to take any chances when it came to the twins. He almost lost them once, he wasn’t going to go through that again. “Here, let me help you.”

Thea carefully handed him the bracelet and held out her wrist so Tony could help her put it on. He carefully clicked the lock in place, smiling as he picked up the very subtle shift in temperature as the tracker went online. Part of him hated doing this to his kids, but it was a necessary evil for the time being.

He looked over at Oliver, brow furrowing together as he spotted the frown on his sons face. “Something wrong, Ollie?”

“It’s…” Ollie turned to look up at him. “A watch.”

“It’s a vintage watch.” Tony corrected him, walking over to his boy to put the watch around Ollie’s wrist. “A Timex original, took me some time to dig it up. It’s real silver, took me a while to find.”

He carefully studied Oliver’s reaction to his gift. “You don’t like it.” God he felt like an asshole now, maybe he should’ve just stuck to the new Playstation.

Oliver looked up at him, giving him a sympathetic look. “It’s great, papa. I love it.”

A knock on the door pulled him from their current conversation and he looked over to see Steve standing in the doorway.

“Buck and I got brunch ready… now look at you.” Steve stepped into the room, smiling brightly as Thea made a little twirl to show off her dress.

“So you like it?”

“You look beautiful, Thea.” The older Alpha gave the pup a warm smile and hugged her briefly. “I think a young man named Roy just arrived down in the foyer, Bucky’s welcoming him…”

Thea’s eyes went wide as she pushed past Steve with a soft “Oh no…”

“And there she goes…” Tony chuckled in amusement. “You know that was a little cruel, cap. You know how much Roy means to her.”

“That’s exactly why I told her, before Buck wipes the floor with the young Omega.” Steve sighed.

“James wouldn’t dare, he loves Thea too much.” Tony shook his head and gently clicked the watch into place on Ollie’s wrist. “There we go.”

“Thanks Papa.” Ollie muttered before turning his attention to Steve. He looked mildly annoyed that they seemed to be wearing the same outfit, tie and all. But at least the pup didn’t comment on it.

Steve hummed. “Which reminds me, there’s this young man named Barry Allen and his father in our foyer… Maybe I should welcome them inside?”

“No!” Oliver exclaimed. “No, no I can handle it.” The pups eyes were wide and he looked at Steve a little apprehensively. “I got this, dad, STEVE! I got it, Steve.” Oliver quickly made his exit.

“Did he just call me dad?” Steve looked at him with wide eyes, clearly moved by Oliver’s little slip.

“I guess he did, Cap.” Tony admitted softly. “Don’t read too much into it, it probably just slipped his mind.”

The Alpha nodded sadly. “Yeah, I guess it did.”

Shit. He really wished he had some happier news for the Alpha, but for now it was gonna have to wait. They had a party to prep for tonight and some teenagers to supervise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio perfetto bambino - my perfect little boy  
> Ti amo tanto - I love you so much  
> Anch'io ti amo, mamma - I love you too, mom  
> Mio cucciolo - my pup  
> Buon compleanno, i miei piccoli - Happy birthday, my little ones  
> Papa, io non sono poco - Papa, I'm not little  
> Ti amo così tanto due - I love you both so much  
> Noi vi amiamo anche, papa - We love you too, dad  
> Sì - yeah  
> Polpetta - meat ball (term of endearment)
> 
> Oliver's watch: http://arrowfashionblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/df2.jpg  
> Trailer to Another one bites the dust: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9ifQTLGpks
> 
> As always let me know what you think and what you'd like to see next!
> 
> ~Your comments fuel me!


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey, Sam and Tony have a talk, Steve meets Barry and a sweet little pre-olivarry moment. 
> 
> ~ For Eriot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry it took me so long to update this story. But I promise that from now on I'll update it regularly every two weeks on Thursday. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it should have a few tie-ins back to Till the end of the line.

**Oliver**

He quickly made his way down to the second floor, fidgeting in the elevator until he couldn’t take it anymore and took the stairs the rest of the way down. He picked up the faint sound of giggling and found his younger siblings at the bottom of the stairs, watching Thea interact with Roy while keeping James at bay. He had to admit it was sort of amusing to see them dance around one another, but at the same time he felt a great sense of compassion for his younger twin.

“Stop snickering.” He gently chided his younger siblings, shaking his head at Harley’s mischievous smirk. “It’s not funny.”

“Yeah it is, Thee’s making a fool of herself.” Harley chuckled, shifting his hold on Dugan just a little. The little Alpha’s dark two piece suit was covered in golden hair, papa was undoubtedly gonna scold him for that later. But Ollie would let it slip for now. He turned his attention to his sisters instead.

Yalina was watching Thea and Roy with a soft smile, gently shaking her head at her older sister’s antics when it came to the young male Omega. She was wearing her red sweater with little embroidered snowflakes and a pair of simple grey jeans. “I think they’re cute, and Jamie seems protective.”

Laura let out a soft giggle and buried her face in her hands, letting her hair fall in front of her face so she could hide behind it. His youngest sister was dressed in her pink leggings, the one with the white stars on it, along with her new favorite grey sweater. The one Steve had bought her just a few weeks before Christmas.

Oliver shook his head at his younger siblings and focused his attention back to Roy and Thea, who were now embracing one another under the careful scrutiny of James. Damn, the Alpha wasn’t going to let anything slide by him. He kinda felt sorry for Thea right about now…

“Ollie?”

The young Omega looked up, blushing as he spotted Barry approaching him. He’d known Barry for years, considering his father was the family physician, but hadn’t really ever paid attention to him. The little Alpha was a little on the scrawny side, shy, tended to mumble. But about two years ago things had started to change between them. They were both growing up and there was this undeniable pull between them that Oliver couldn’t really shake off. It was strange, but he didn’t find it necessary to actively fight it off. He was okay with this, as long as this developed slowly.

“Hey Barry,” He buried his hands in his pockets and gave the young Alpha a soft smile. “How’s it going?”

Barry looked genuinely surprised he’d been addressed. As if he hadn’t initiated contact between them. The fricking dork. “Me? Oh! Yeah, no I’m great. I’m great. How- uh…” Barry paused as the elevator dinged, revealing papa and Steve coming down to meet their guests. “How are you?”

He groaned inwardly, practically feeling Steve’s eyes burning in the back of his neck as the Alpha made his way over. He scowled up as Steve came up behind him and glared at the older Alpha before focusing his attention back to Barry. He wasn’t a fucking child and he could have conversations with whoever he damn well pleased. “I’m good. You want to-”

Steve laid a hand on his shoulder and extended a hand towards Barry. Now that was just rude… “You must be Barry Allen.”

The younger Alpha stared at Steve’s hand and nodded slowly, clearly intimidated by Steve. Fucking Steve. If papa could hear him curse he’d be lectured, but he couldn’t so Oliver didn’t really care either way.

“You’re Captain America…” Barry looked at Steve wide eyed.

“That would be me.”

“And he was just leaving…” Oliver grumbled, looking over to where his papa was talking to Dr. Allen. Gesturing for the older Omega to interfere. “Weren’t you Steve?”

“Oh come on now Oliver, I just want to meet your friend.” Steve chuckled but took a few steps back when Oliver continued to glare at him.

“Yeah no, I don’t think so-”

Barry went past him, shaking Steve’s hand enthusiastically. “I’m a huge fan sir, I have Captain America posters throughout my room…” he paused, “that was a weird to thing to say, wasn’t it?”

“I get that all the time, don’t worry about it.” The older Alpha happily shook Barry’s hand and smiled down at the young man. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Barry.”

Oliver groaned and buried his face in his hands. This was terrible. His dad- Steve was going to do something to embarrass him sooner or later and Barry would never want to come by again. He just knew it.

“It’s an honor sir, and thank you for letting me hang out with Oliver and Thea today.” Barry blushed as soon as he realized what he’d just said.

Steve actually laughed and gently clapped a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “You’re welcome, son. Just behave yourself, alright? No funny business.”

“N- N- No sir, of course not.” Barry shook his head.

“Alright, go have fun.” He nodded to his left, gesturing for Barry to walk on through. “Buck! Let him through, it’s alright.”

James looked at Steve rather sceptically but stepped aside to let Thea and Roy through.

“Thanks Steve.” Thea quickly guided her mate towards the elevator and Oliver scrambled to drag Barry with him. Better to take advantage of this now.

“Thanks…” _Dad_ “Steve.” Oliver said as he walked past the Alphas.

  
**Steve**

Steve watched the teenagers go and raised an eyebrow as he heard the soft giggling of the younger kids around them. “And what are you laughing at you rascals?”

“Go on, scram. Go play some video games until dinner.” Tony ushered them up the stairs, Dr. Allen right behind him.

“You sure that was a good idea?” Buck came up next to him, his metal hand bumping against Steve’s.

“No.” Steve answered softly, “But it’ll win us points in the long run. As long as they’re happy, Buck.”

Bucky hummed in acknowledgment. “I suppose you’re right.” He paused, chuckling, “Don’t let that get to your head, you punk.”

Steve smiled in return. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

  
*

**Tony**

Later that night, after dinner as everything was winding down. He sat down on of the large sofas in the communal room and watched as the kids, Scott and Clint played Mario Kart.

“Hey! Scott’s cheating!” Peter exclaimed, sounding slightly offended at the Beta’s antics.

“No, I’m not! You just can’t handle losing.” Scott was jamming away on the controller, his tongue sticking out as he swayed just a little in time with his cart moving around on screen.

“No he’s cheating! He is!” Laura giggled trying to take the controller from the Beta.

Tony wasn’t sure how it happened but within minutes Scott was buried under a pile of pups and basically being tickled to death. Much to the amusement of Clint who made absolutely no move to help his fellow Avenger out.

“Do I want to know what he did?” Rhodey walked up behind him, carrying little Cassie Lang into his arms.

“He cheated in Mario Kart.” Tony said.

“Why am I not surprised…” Sam walked past, shaking his head as he sat down on the other end of the sofa and watched the spectacle.

“You’re not going to help him?” Tony asked.

“Why should I?” Sam chuckled.

“Let him get his own ass out of it.” Rhodey agreed, “Here take Cas for a moment.” He carefully handed Cassie to Sam and circled around the couch to sit down next to Sam.

“Hey Sweetie,” Sam greeted the little girl as he shifted her in his lap and let her doze, her head on his shoulder.

“She’s tuckered out, huh?” Tony gave a gentle smile, Cassie was cute despite having Scott as a sire. Not that the Beta was ugly, but he just wasn’t really Tony’s type. And he really pushed his buttons with his babbling and antics.

“Like a light. I think running around with little Laura and Lila really took a toll on her.” Rhodey answered.

“Yeah I’m surprised Laura’s still going strong.” Sam added.

Tony ran a hand through his hair. “You’d be surprised how much energy she has. If I didn’t know any better I’d say she has super soldier DNA.” He sighed at the sight of Sam’s raised eyebrow, “She doesn’t, neither does Harley. They’re just very energetic.”

Sam didn’t look convinced. “Alright… but Coulson did say-”

“Coulson said a lot of things.” Rhodey interrupted, “Doesn’t mean Laura and Harley are Tony’s biological kids. We have no idea where those other embryo’s went to.”

“They’re not my biological kids…” Tony sighed, he couldn’t believe he was about to tell them this but he needed to get that idea out of Sam’s head before he told either of the alphas. “They’re Killian’s.”

“What?” Rhodey hissed, quickly looking around to see if anyone else had heard them. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I wish I was, but it’s true. Aldrich Killian is the biological father of Harley and Laura, I- I had their DNA tested right after I adopted them. I needed to know for sure.”

Rhodey leaned back, realizing what his best friend was telling him. “You’ve always suspected.”

“Aren’t that many light eyed, blond haired geniuses around, especially not in that time, that area.”

“Jesus…” Sam shifted the sleeping Cassie just a little. “Do they know?”

“No. I’ll tell them when they’re older, especially Laura. Just… don’t tell Steve, or Bucky. I’ll tell them myself when we’re ready.”

“I’ll try not to.” Sam said.

“You know I won’t Tones.”

“Thank you,” Tony nodded gratefully, “Both of you.”

The Omega looked between the two of them, from Rhodey to Sam and then shot a glance at where Scott was currently pinned down by Clint while the kids kept up their relentless assault. “So I take it you talked it out?”

The Alpha and Beta shared a glance. “We did.” They answered.

“And we owe you an apology, hell probably a thousand.” Sam said softly. “We should’ve listened to you. You were right.”

“We’ve talked things through considerably, Sam and Scott are ready to sign if some clauses in the accords are changed.” Rhodey clarified.

“That’s all I wanted,” Tony confessed, “I just- I wanted to keep everyone together. Stop Steve from tearing us apart and to change the accords gradually while we were in control.”

“You think they’ll still let us do that?” Sam asked.

Tony shrugged. “I’m not sure, but we can try. It helps that Thaddeus Ross is out of the picture and his crimes are coming to light at the UN soon.”

“It certainly helps. T’Challa is advocating for changes as well, with him at our side we should be able to persuade the UN and tip the balance back in our favor while still being kept in check.” Rhodey gently tucked some stray hairs behind Cassie’s ear and smiled down at the small Omega girl.

“Can’t say I’m happy about that, but if it gets the team back together, I’ll deal with it.” Sam said.

“It will.” Tony reassured, looking up when he felt a cool metal hand on his shoulder and saw James taking a seat on the arm rest. “Robocop.”

“What are you talking about, doll?”

“Sokovia accords, UN stuff, Sam apologizing for being a dick.” Tony shrugged.

“Hey!”

“Nothing new then.” James smirked as he glanced at Sam before focusing back on Tony.

The Omega noticed how Rhodey stiffened just a little as James came into his space, but thankfully his best friend on the other Alpha’s presence. Thank god for small miracles.

“I take it you had some words with Steve and James?” Rhodey looked at him expectantly, and he was right to be skeptical. Tony wasn’t the type of guy to talk about these things easily. But they had talked, well sort of.

“We did, I had a chance to talk with both of them. Not everything is resolved but I feel like we’re making some progress.”

Rhodey hummed, looking unconvinced. “Well they better figure it out and treat you right. And you should get things sorted out. It’s not just you you’re trying to clear up. You’re trying to build a future for those pups as well.”

“We know that.” James answered, he looked to be conflicted about it all. It made Tony want to reach out to him to offer comfort. He refrained from doing so in the end, biting his lip instead. He wasn’t sure how James would’ve handled the touch.

“I’m just saying…” Rhodey shifted in his seat as a wheezing Scott practically plopped down in his lap. “Scott!” Rhodey hissed.

“Jeez man, Cas is sleeping.” Sam grumbled, shifting Cas to avoid her accidentally getting hit by her own father.

“Sorry.. Sorry…” Scott tried to catch his breath as he leaned on Rhodey. The Alpha didn’t look too amused and unceremoniously dropped Scott onto the floor.

“Charming…” Scott didn’t look too amused and glared up at Rhodes. “Those kids are going to be the death of me.”

“Don’t expect sympathy, you cheated.” Sam shook his head. “I’m going to put Cas to bed while she’s still out like a light.”

“Need any help, Sam?” Scott slowly managed to get up onto his feet.

“I got this.”

“Oh.” The poor Beta didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. Looking down at his fidgeting hands.

“Don’t worry Scott, I’m sure he’ll turn around… eventually.” Steve slowly approached them, carrying a sleepy Laura on one arm. “I’m going to put her to bed, will you be alright?”

Steve’s hand gently squeezed his shoulder. He appreciated the gesture but he was doing fine and he wasn’t sure why Steve was looking at him with something akin to worry, must be an Alpha thing. “I’ll be fine.”

“Buck, can you get Yalina and Harley?”

“Sure.” James rose from the couch and went off to put the two pups to bed.

“So I take it you guys are doing okay?” Scott looked at him, clearly curious about the current state of affairs between Tony and the two Alphas.

“We’re working it out.”

“I’ve already questioned him thoroughly, Scott. Come on, let’s go see if Sam needs help.” Rhodey stood up and guided Scott out of the room. Leaving Tony to his own thoughts.

*

**Oliver**

The wind ran through his hair, cool but not completely freezing in the New York December air. He always enjoyed his time out on of the balconies of Stark tower, it was soothing to be here. Being outside in the fresh air as he looked over the New York skyline.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I had a great time tonight.” Barry came up behind him, resting his arms against the railing as he stood next to Oliver.

“Yeah me too…” Oliver sighed softly, running a hand through his hair before turning to Barry with a soft smile. “I guess you gotta go?”

“For now, yeah. Dad says it’s late, we should go home.” Barry fidgeted, shuffling his feet just a little. It was odd and a little awkward to watch him do it. He honestly wondered if he should just walk away, but he was raised better than that.

He held out his hand instead. “I’ll see you around then.”

Barry suddenly closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s chest in the process. The young Omega froze and slowly raised his hands to awkwardly pat the young alpha’s back. Oliver let out a soft sigh and relaxed into the hug after a few seconds. He rested his head on top of Barry’s.

He faintly heard the doors to the balcony open with a soft creak. “Oliver?”

Both teenagers froze and let go of one another, looking wide eyed at the figure in the doorway.

It was Steve.

* * *

 

**Amazing fanart made by Eriot:**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you thought of this! Did you like it? Can I improve on some parts? What would you like to see next? Also do you think Oliver and Barry will ever get together or will they stay friends? Are you excited to find out what happens to little Sean Stark?
> 
> Let me know! Comments fuel my inspiration <3  
> You can find me on here, send me comments or prompts on supersoldierfamily.tumblr.com or reach me on discord. (link can be found on my Ao3 profile.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of the sequel!  
> This work is dedicated to Mosstail1 who has been my most faithful reader since day one of Till the end of the line.
> 
> As always let me know what you guys think of the story so far, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> ~ Comments are inspiration fuel to me <3


End file.
